The Rise of Nightwing
by Irisflower101
Summary: Robin just got fired and ran away. What's a 15 year old to do now? First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Robin just got fired and ran away whats a 15 year old to do now?

Chapter 1 : Fired

Robins Pov

Batman and I were patrolling Gotham looking for the Joker, Two Face and Killer Croc three of Gothams worst villains on a Friday night.

As I jumped on a building from across the building Two Face and Joker were in I could see Jokers goons blocking the entrance.

I counted twenty goons. Ten armed with guns, and ten unarmed. Just as I was about to spring into action Batmans voice come through

Robin I heard Batman

Yeah B I replied

Killer Croc has been taken of have you located The Joker and Two Face

Yeah bats I got it covered

I'll be there soon stay where you are till I get there

I rolled my eyes at this. I'm not a little kid anymore I could take care of myself. I'm 15 years old

I'm going in I replied

Robin I heard Batman growl from the other side

Relax B I got this covered, without waiting for a reply I sprung into action and kicked a goon right in the face knocking him unconscious.

I heard gun triggers being pulled and immediately started flipping and dodging bullets while punching and kicking goons every chance I got.

After what seemed like forever almost all goons were down. It was like a walk in the park until I felt a bullet from behind me graze my shoulder while I was in the middle of a flip.

I fell right on my back and grabbed my left shoulder and heard the Jokers insane laughter. My blood ran cold no matter how many times I heard that laughter my whole body stiffed. I could've sworn I stopped breathing.

I turned my head to the right and wish I hadn't, right in front of me was The Joker and Two Face both smiling. Joker holding the gun of course it had to be the Joker.

Well look who we have here its The boy blunder the Joker said with a creepy smirk on his face. I think our little bird needs to be taught a lesson don't you think Dent?

Yes a lesson indeed was Two Faces reply with a smile on his face.

As I finally got out of my shock faster than anyone could blink I sprung to my feet grabbed some bird a rangs and aimed them at Joker and Two Face. Unfortunately they saw them coming and moved out of the way.

Now Boy Blunder is that anyway to treat your Uncle Jay and his friend the Joker said with his creep smile.

Actually it is considering your both not my friends I replied

Then right when the words left my mouth the Joker started throwing knives at me.

Here's your lesson Boy Blunder I heard the Joker say while Two Face just stood there and smiled

Hey Birdy where's the Bat this time it was Two Face that spoke.

I stopped dead in my tracks which wasn't my best idea. Right when I stopped two knives found there way into my body. One in my arm the other in my leg. I hissed in pain as I pulled them out. I quickly wrapped some gauze around my arm and leg where the knives had stabbed me.

Two Faces question caught me off guard where was Batman? He should have been here by now.

At that moment Batman come out of nowhere and took out the remaining goons that I had completely forgotten were still here and stood right beside me which I wished he hadn't. He took a quick glance at me and even though he had his cowl on I could see his eyes filled with disappointment, anger and maybe concern I couldn't really tell.

Look who finally decided to join the party. Good ole Batsy.

Batman didn't say anything instead he jumped right into action. I would have followed except I was losing so much blood. Not good.

I saw Batman kick Two Face right in the gut, and punch him in the face. I heard a crack as Batman fist made contact with Two Faces nose. That was all it took to knock Two Face unconscious. Batman quickly cuffed him and tied him up so he couldn't get away.

All that was left was the Joker who had disappeared or so I thought. I suddenly felt I a sharp pain in my left side. I looked down and saw a knife sticking out. I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

Batman immediately turned around and looked at me. I pulled the knife out and started to hyperventilate. I was losing too much blood by this point.

The Joker came out of his hiding spot with that creepy smirk of his. That's it my little Birdy sing for me the Joker said. He then started laughing but that was cut short when Batman punched him in the face knocking him to the ground handcuffed and tied him up just like Two Face.

Awww Batsy your no fun. I was just having some fun with Boy Blunder the Joker said.

Batman and I waited for the police to arrive before we took off toward the batmobile. I had stopped hyperventilating by now and was able to walk but it still hurt. It felt like I had been hit by a truck.

The ride home was quiet neither of us said anything the whole way. I just stared out the window while Batman looked straight ahead.

The moment we got out of the Batmobile I took off my mask becoming Dick Grayson while Batman took off his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne.

Master Dick I believe you need immediate medical attention. It was Alfred our butler who spoke.

I immediately sat on the medical table and let Alfred patch me up where I had been stabbed. Alfred had to stitch where the bullet had grazed me. It didn't really hurt but it stung.

Master Dick I advise you to be more careful next time you go out on patrol Alfred said as he finished patching me up

I'll try Alfred and thanks I replied with a small smile

Anytime Master Dick

Alfred can I speak to Dick alone please Bruce asked

Why of course Master Bruce.

Bruce waited for Alfred to be out of site before he spoke or rather yelled

What in the world were you thinking! Bruce shouted at me

I was thinking I would take down Two Face and the Joker I simply replied

You could have gotten yourself killed out there Dick!

Don't you think I know that! I yelled back

You disobeyed a direct order I told you to stay put and you do the completely opposite!

I had it handled! By now we were just shouting back and forth at each other

Really it didn't look like it from where I was standing!

I didn't reply I just stood there like a lost child

What would have happened if I didn't get there when I did you would have died Dick! The Joker could have killed you!

You and I both know the Joker wouldn't have killed me that's not how he does things! I shouted back.

Dick he was throwing knives at you!

He's done that before! He's done worse before! I'll be careful next time! I shouted.

There won't be a next time Bruce said calmly

I stared at Bruce for what seemed like hours. What? I finally replied.

You heard me Dick there won't be a next time. Your fired from being Robin.

The moment those words left my adopted fathers mouth I was frozen. Did he just fire me? He can't do that!

You can't do that! I screamed

I can and I will Dick you disobeyed an order and almost got yourself killed tonight!

Robin is everything to me you can't take that away from me!

I'm in charge here and I choose whether you keep the mantle of Robin or not and I say your fired!

You can't fire me because I quit! I'm done following your orders and you treating me like a little kid! I'm 15 years old Bruce I can make my own decisions! With those words I threw my comm on the floor stomped on it and broke it into little pieces, grabbed my mask, hopped on my R cycle and left to who knows where


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where to

Robins Pov

Where was I going I had no clue. I guess I should have thought about where I would go.

I stopped my bike and took of my helmet so I could think of where to go before I go any farther.

Let me think there's always Mount Justice but Batman will be there tomorrow to give the team a mission probably

My team. I had completely forgotten about them. What will they think when I don't show up tomorrow. Would they go looking for me? What will they think of me when Batman tells them I quit? Should I tell them myself?

No if I tell them myself it will hurt to much to say good bye especially since I might not be at the mountain anymore and their like my second family.

I could go to Central City and stay at Wally's but the only problem with that would be Uncle Barry would tell Bruce where I was and not bring Robin home but Dick Grayson home.

I could also go stay with Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie in Star City but they would do the same Uncle Barry would do an tell Bruce where I was. Then there's Roy who is also in Star City but Roy always goes around from place to place plus he's dating Chesire who happens to be Artemis,s

sister and things would be awkward if I stayed.

I could stay with Artemis and her mother but they live in Gotham also and that's not where I want to be ever again unless I have to be.

Then there's my best friend, Barbra Gordon or as I call her Babs. I could stay with her but the the only problem is her dad runs the Gotham Police Department and he would take me back to Bruce just like everybody else.

Where else could or should I go?I can't go to Gotham because Bruce is there and I want to get away from , Barry would bring me back to Gotham same with Star city. Where else is there?

I got it. Metropolis. How could I have forgotten about Metropolis. Uncle Clark and his girlfriend Louis Lane would let me stay with them and not send me back to Bruce. I can always count on Uncle Clark. He's always been there for me when I have no one else to turn to. It always seems easier to talk to Uncle Clark then anyone else. Plus maybe he can give me some advice on what to do next since I quit being Batmans partner.

I hopped back on my bike, put my helmet back on and headed for Metropolis.

Maybe I'll see Connor while I'm there. Him and Clark have been getting closer since Clark decided it was time that Connor needed a real father and Superboy needed a mentor. Anyway off to Metropolis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thinking and Talking

Bruce's Pov

You can't fire me because I quit! I'm done following your orders and you treating me like a little kid! I'm 15 years old Bruce I can make my own decisions! With those words my now ex-partner threw his comm on the floor right in front of me stomped on it crushing it into little pieces, grabbed his mask, hopped on his R cycle and left. I watched him till he was out of my sight.

I took a deep breath hoping I had done the right thing and heard Alfred coming back down into the cave.

Master Bruce next time you and Master Dick decide to talk please try to be a little more quiet I could hear you both all the way upstairs.

As those words came out of Alfred's mouth I knew he had heard everything Dick and I had said.

Do you think I should go after him?

Master Bruce would you please look at me before I answer.

I hesitated for a moment before I finally looked at Alfred. I knew he could see all my emotions just by looking at me in the eyes just like I could tell with Dick.

That's better Master Bruce. Now I do believe that if you feel you should go after young Master Dick then you should but the young master might not want you too after all he did just quit after he was about to get fired.

Alfred was right as usual. Dick would not want to come back after he just got fired or rather quit. I'm sure Dick will be fine after all he is 15.

Thanks Alfred. Dick will probably be find on his own.

Anytime Master Bruce now I advice you to get some sleep. I can tell you haven't slept in a few days and I won't take an I'm fine answer from you either.

I couldn't argue with Alfred. I knew he was right plus I could use some sleep. Your right Alfred I could use a good night sleep. I headed up the stairs into the mansion and up the stairs to my bedroom Alfred not too far behind.

I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Master Bruce.

Goodnight Alfred I called. As I changed and got into bed I couldn't help but think of Dick. I knew he was 15 and could take care of himself but I was still worried. With that final thought I fell into a deep sleep which I hadn't had in a long time.

Robins Pov

As I made to Metropolis I was starting to get tired. I hadn't slept in a few days and it was starting to catch up with me.

I finally made to Metropolis after what seemed like days. I made my way to Uncle Clark's house and parked my bike in the garage and took off my helmet.

I had no idea what time it was but by the sound coming from the house it couldn't be that late. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear someone moving toward the door.

It was Uncle Clark who answered.

Dick? He asked

Hey Uncle Clark.

What are you doing here he asked as he motioned me inside.

I made my way to the couch and sat down Uncle Clark sitting next to me.

I quit.

Uncle Clark looked at me with a confused expression.

You quit what Dick?

I quit being Robin.

This time it was a shocked expression.

After what seemed like hours Uncle Clark finally spoke. Why did you quit Dick? I thought you liked being Robin?

Bruce fired me. I told him he couldn't do that so I quit instead.

I could tell Uncle Clark wanted me to tell him the whole story so I did.

Batman and I were patrolling Gotham looking for The Joker, Two Face and Killer Croc. We split up so we could cover more ground that way. I had found Joker and Two Face at an abandoned warehouse. I was about to go down there and take them out when Batman called me.

I paused and looked at Uncle Clark who nodded at me letting me know he was paying attention and wanting me to continue.

Batman told me Killer Croc had been taken of and asked if I had located the Joker and Two Face. I told him I had found them and had it covered. Instead of letting me take them out myself Batman told me to stay put and wait for him to get there. I said I had it handled and before Batman had a chance to reply I jumped down from where he told me to wait and took out almost all of Jokers goons. I was doing pretty well until Joker decided he wanted to have some fun and shoot a bullet at my shoulder which had only grazed me.

Uncle Clark looked at me and spoke He tried to shoot you?

Yeah he's done it before and half his goons tried to shoot me too. I showed him my left shoulder where the bullet had grazed me. It was already becoming a scar.

Uncle Clark gave me a sad look before I continued

Anyway when the Joker decided to shoot at me I was in the middle of a flip so I ended up flat on my back and went into shock for a couple minutes. As soon as I got out of shock I threw some bird a rangs which didn't work. The Joker was getting bored with me so he decided to start throwing knives at me. While the Joker was busy with that Two Face asked me where Batman was. I stopped as Two Faces question caught me off guard which had allowed two knives to find there way into my body. One in my arm the other in my leg.

I showed Uncle Clark the bandages around my leg, arm and side where the knives had lodged into me. He gave me a confused look where the bandage on my side was considering I hadn't gotten to that part of the story yet.

Right after Two Face asked me this Batman come out of nowhere and and took out the rest of Jokers goons which I had forgotten and landed right next to me just as I had pulled the knives out and wrapped gauze around them. Batman immediately took out Two Face which resulted in Two Face getting a broken nose. He looked around for the Joker who had disappeared. When another one of Jokers knives found its way into my body I cried out in pain as the third knife lodged into my stomach. As I took it out Batman took care of the Joker. We both waited for the police before we took off.

As I said all of this Uncle Clark was staring at me with a look of guilt on his face.

Once Bruce and I got to the cave we had Alfred patch me up. After I was all patched up Bruce asked Alfred if he could speak to me alone. Alfred left and the moment Alfred was out of site Bruce started yelling at me saying I could have gotten myself killed if he hadn't shown up when he did. We argued for 5 minutes maybe when he said I was fired. I told him he can't take Robin away from me and instead of getting fired I quit being his partner. I even smashed my comm in front of him. Then I came here.

After I finished Uncle Clark's expression was shocked, and caring.

Hey Dick can I ask you something he asked

Yeah sure

I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why did you choose me?

Because Uncle Clark you're the only one who wouldn't make me go back to Bruce. Plus I trust you more than anybody I finished with a smile.

The look he gave me made me smile even more. I could tell he was happy with what I said.

Well Dick I'm honored that you chose me out of the entire League but what if Bruce comes looking for you?

I doubt he's going to Uncle Clark after all he technically fired me.

I guess your right.

Can I spend the night tonight Uncle Clark?

Sure kiddo.

I slept the night on the couch after Uncle Clark grabbed some blankets and pillows from the closet.

Thanks Uncle Clark goodnight I said yawning

Your welcome and Goodnight Dick he replied as he turned the lights off and I fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Figuring things out, patrolling Metropolis, and new name

Robins Pov

When I woke up I could hear Uncle whistling and I could smell eggs and bacon cooking.

I got up from the couch and folded the blankets before I headed into the kitchen.

As I got in the kitchen Uncle Clark had just finished making breakfast and set the table.

Morning Uncle Clark I said

Good morning Dick hope your hungry.

Just as the words left his mouth my stomach decided to growl. I blushed a little in embarrassment as Uncle Clark just chuckled.

As we both sat at the table and started eating I realized I was still in my Robin costume. I swallowed the bite I just took and I cleared my throat to get Uncle Clark's attention.

Ummm Uncle Clark I said awkwardly

Yes Dick?

Do you have any thing I could wear?

I saw his eyes widen with realization that I needed my clothes from the manor.

How about I have Louis go to store and have her get you some clothes while you and I patrol Metropolis.

Sounds like a plan I replied.

Great I'll go call Louis after breakfast and tell her your staying with me for a while and the only thing you have to wear is your Robin uniform.

I nodded as me and Uncle Clark finished our breakfast. As soon as we were done Uncle Clark went and called Louis and told her I would be staying with him for a while and that the only thing I had to wear was my Robin uniform and I needed clothes.

Uncle Clark come back and said that Louis agreed to buy me some clothes and that she would be coming over for dinner.

All right I'm going to go change and then we can go patrol the city Uncle Clark said as he left to his bedroom.

A few minutes later Uncle Clark or rather Superman come out and asked if I was ready.

I nodded and before I hopped onto my R cycle Superman handed me a comm with a little S on it. I looked up at him.

In case you need me he said with a smile.

Thanks Uncle Clark I replied with a smile. I put the comm in my ear and hopped on my R cycle while Superman flew in front of me.

It felt kinda weird patrolling Metropolis instead of Gotham. Gotham is filled with crazed villains, murder and a whole bunch more while Metropolis is the complete opposite.

As me and Superman patrolled it was pretty quiet. We had been patrolling for quite awhile and so far everything seemed fine.

Looks like I thought too soon right in front of me was a burning building that had just started. I parked my bike and took off my helmet while Superman landed right next to me.

The moment Superman and I went a little closer to the building he suddenly had a pained expression on his face.

Superman are you alright I asked

There's kryptonite in that building he said

Are you going to be ok I asked with worry in my voice which I never ever do.

Yeah I'll be ok but I can't go into the building.

I thought Batman and Flash removed all the kryptonite from Metropolis?

So did I apparently somebody found some and decided to put in that building so I couldn't get all the people that are in there out.

Can you still use your x-ray vision Superman.

He gave a weird look then a shocked one.

Richard John Grayson don't even think about doing what I think your thinking about doing he said in a very low voice

I was shocked like really shocked. Uncle Clark never ever used my full name or even my actually name for that matter.

Come on Uncle Clark I know I can do it I say in a low voice.

Absolutely not. If you get yourself killed I would never forgive myself and Batman would kill me he said in a serious tone.

Like Bruce still cares about me I reply.

Dick, Bruce may have technically fired you but that doesn't mean he doesn't still care about you after all you are his son.

Uncle Clark's words made me think a moment. Did Bruce still care about me even though he technically fired me? Did he still think of me as his son?

I sighed, I'm sorry Superman but I have to.

Superman also sighed, All right I,ll try Robin.

I couldn't tell if he used his x-ray vision or not. When he looked at me and sighed that's how I knew he had used it.

By now the fire had spread to the first and second floors while the third was almost in flames leaving the fourth and fifth floor in the clear for now. And the worst part was there was no water near us at the moment.

There's two people on the first floor unconscious two on the second unconscious, four on the third conscious, one on the fourth and three on the fifth floor all conscious Superman said.

I can't do this on my own Superman I need my team I said after all it was only 11 and Batman wouldn't be at the mountain till 1 since it was Saturday.

But Dick how are you going to contact them and get into the building in such a short time.

I'm not going to call them. Superman have me a confused look I smirked at this.

Your going to call them and without saying another word I let out my signature laugh, looked at Uncle Clark's expression and took off into the burning building. As I had let out my signature laugh a few people looked at me and said " Its Robin the boy wonder" " I thought he worked in Gotham with Batman" " What's Robin doing in Metropolis" " Is he going solo" " Is he working with Superman"

The one thing that got me thinking was when somebody said " Is he going solo" how would I do going solo, what would I call myself? I can't be Robin the Boy Wonder forever. What was that superhero from that Kryptonian legend that Uncle Clark always told me about when I was younger? Something wing? Nightwing that's what it was. But even if I did call myself Nightwing what city would I call my own? All of them already have somebody patrolling. Bludhaven that would be my city. Bludhaven is Gothams sister city also its almost like Gotham in so many ways. Once I get the material for my new uniform, and make the new uniform I'm off to Bludhaven.

I had reached the first floor without even realizing it. Now to do my job.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reuniting with the team and Telling the team the new name

Supermans Pov

I'm not going to call them Robin said and he had that creepy little smirk of his on his face that was never a good sign.

Your going to call them he continued. He let out his signature laugh, looked at me and then took off into the burning building without waiting for me to reply.

Guess I have no choice now after all Robin is counting on me.

I took out a little holographic watch Robin had made every League and Young Justice member carry in case of emergency.

I pressed the Young Justice button and not even a minute later the whole team was on the tiny watch.

Superman what is it, it was Superboy who spoke

I need the teams help

I saw all there confused looks and decided to explain more.

Actually Robin needs your help. At the mention of Robin and help all their faces changed to concern.

What's wrong with Robin they all asked at the same time.

There's a burning building at the west side of Metropolis and Robin went in to save civilians on all 5 floors by himself.

Why didn't you go in with him it was Wally or rather Kid Flash who spoke

There's Kryptonite in the building.

I thought Bats and Flash removed all that? It was Kid Flash again

So did I apparently somebody found some of it and put it in the building so I or Superboy couldn't get in.

But why is Robin in Metropolis instead of Gotham? It was Artemis

Him and Batman got in a fight last night and Robin came to me because apparently Robin said I'm the only one out of the entire League who wouldn't send him back to Batman.

We're on are way team out. With that we were disconnected.

As I looked up at the burning building and saw Robin carrying two children about the age of 5. The kids ran to their parents and Robin went back inside or almost did. He stopped and held his left arm for a moment I didn't know why. Then it hit me Robin was injured I completely forgot. What kind of Uncle I'm I. I pressed my comm and hoped Robin would answer me.

Yeah Superman he replied

Robin are you doing all right?

Yeah why wouldn't I be all right?

Maybe because your injured in four different places! I shouted

Superman I'm fine it no big deal.

If its no big deal then why are you holding your left arm?

He quickly let get of his arm and turned around an looked at me.

It's nothing Uncle Clark plus I've gone on patrol with worst than this before and the teams here so nothing to worry about. With that he went back inside.

Superman, Superboy called

I turned around and saw the team, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy and surprisingly Red Arrow. (Authors Note: Aqualad is a traitor in this story and Red Arrow is not a clone)

Where's Robin, Kid Flash asked

He went back inside. And he's injured. Now all their faces showed worry and concern.

How did Robin get injured. Artemis asked

He'll tell you that himself. Right now I want all of you to listen to me. They all nodded.

All right Kid Flash I want you to run around the building and create a vortex that way the fire will stop or at least get smaller if you need help contact Flash.

He nodded at this and without another word started running around the building.

Artemis and Red Arrow I want you two to help Robin get people out of the building. They both nodded and took off inside but not without giving each other a glare.

Miss Martian I want you to keep people calm. Miss Martian went to keep people calm while Superboy stayed by my side waiting for me to tell him what to do.

Superboy I want you to call I paused for a moment did I really want to call Batman? Robin might not Batman here but it's are only opinion to get the kryptonite out of that building with everyone else busy. I should probably call Flash too. Kid Flash is starting to slow down a bit. At least the fire has gone down.

I want you to call Batman and Flash. Tell them there's a burning building in Metropolis that has kryptonite inside and the team is busy with there own jobs. Do I make myself clear.

Superboy nodded and called Batman. I hope calling Batman was the right thing.

I could hear Superboy had just got ahold of Batman and could hear him on the other end.

What is it Superboy, Batman said from the other side.

There's a burning building in Metropolis that has kryptonite inside. The team is here trying to get the fire under control and getting the people that are in there out safely. We also need the Flash to help Kid Flash get the fire smaller or stop the fire all together.

We're on our way and with that the connection went dead. Superboy looked up at me and nodded. I nodded back.

I saw Artemis, Red Arrow and Robin come back out of the building with a few people. They were doing pretty well. I looked at Robin he was more pale than usual. All of the sudden Robin collapsed on his hands and knees and started having trouble breathing. Artemis and Red Arrow immediately were down by his side. He was grabbing his left side. Artemis and Red Arrow helped Robin up and walked over to me and Superboy.

Superman Robin needs help. Artemis was the one who spoke with worry in her voice.

All right Superboy and I will check Robin. You two go back inside and get the rest of the people out. They nodded an took off once more.

I turned back around and saw Superboy with Robin on the floor.

Robin what hurts the most I asked.

My left side was his answer.

All right Robin do you have any gauze with you.

Of course I do never leave home without it. He pulled some out along with some safety pins, and some disinfection spray.

Robin can you take the bandages off yourself?

Yeah. He pulled up his pant leg first and removed the bandage. He hissed in pain as he removed the bandage. Superboys eyes widened and so did mine. When Robin said he had been stabbed I didn't think there would be so much blood still.

As I was going to change the bandage Batman appeared along with Flash who immediately went into the building when Artemis and Red Arrow come out. They only had the fifth floor left and that was where the kryptonite was. Flash quickly went up, grabbed the kryptonite, took it somewhere and come back to help Kid Flash.

Batman looked at Superboy and said " Go and help Miss Martian keep people under control. Superboy growled but did what he was told.

I'll take care of Robin, Superman it looks like Artemis and Red Arrow could use your help. Batman was right they both looked like they were about to collapse.

I looked at Robin who gave me a pleading look but I had no choice but to do as Batman said.

I nodded and told Artemis and Red Arrow that I would handle the rest of the civilians. They both collapsed immediately and gave each other a high five along with a smile which was rare for them. By now the fire was gone thanks to Kid Flash and Flash.

You did good Kid I heard Flash say to Kid Flash

Thanks Uncle Barry, Wally said in between breathes.

I went into the building and got the remaining people out.

I saw Robin and Batman arguing with each other. I used my superhearing to hear what they were saying.

I'm not going home and that's final! Robin shouted

Yes you are! Batman said by now Cat Grant the news reporter was videoing the whole argument.

Why would I go back so I get fired again and have you treat me like a little kid! Robin was still on the ground with his pant leg rolled up which means he didn't let Batman change his bandages.

I'm staying here Batman! I'm staying with Superman! Robin continued shouting. I took a deep breathe knowing Batman would never let me forget this moment.

Out off the corner of my eye I saw Louis. I turned and looked at her. She had a sad look on her face and she also had some bags in her hands which were probably Dicks clothes.

By now the whole Young Justice team were around Batman and Robin they're eyes wide when they heard fired and again.

Robin if you stay here your not allowed back home or at the batcave ever.

Fine I wouldn't want to be around you anymore anyway!

Without saying another word Batman took off back to Gotham. The team stayed and the news crew were packing up there stuff and leaving.

The team was on the ground with Robin as he tried to bandage up his injuries himself. Louis and I went down to Robins side also.

Kid Flash and Red Arrow were helping Robin. Kid Flash did his arm, Red Arrow did his leg and Robin did his side.

Uncle Clark can we go home now. Robin asked.

Sure thing Robin.

Can the team come too?

Of course they can I replied with a smile.

Robin got on his R cycle while the rest of the team got in the bioship and followed us. Louis went in her car.

Once we got home Robin took off his mask becoming Dick Grayson. While the team parked the bioship a block away.

I could see Robin was fighting back tears.

The team came in and saw Robin or rather Dick Grayson.

Your Dick Grayson, Artemis shouted

Yeah I told you we,ll laugh about this someday Robin said with a smirk.

That means Batman is Bruce Wayne!

Yup that's right

Hey Dick whats going on between you and Bruce. Wally asked

At this question Dick couldn't hold back the tears anymore so he just let them fall.

Wally was immediately by his side along with the rest of the team.

Dick I'm sorry, Wally said

It's not fault Walls. The thing that's going on between me and Batman is that he fired me or rather about to so I quit instead.

The teams faces were shocked just like mine was when he told me the exact same thing.

Why would he fire you, Conner asked

I disobeyed an order and almost got myself killed according to Bruce.

He fired you because you disobeyed an order Red Arrow growled

Yeah pretty much.

How did you get injured Wally asked

The Joker threw knives at me and shot me but the bullet only grazed me no big deal.

Dick that is a big deal Roy shouted

I've had worst Dick replied

That's not the point Dick! You went into a burning building while you were bleeding an didn't tell anybody until you were about to pass out! Roy shouted

Maybe that's because I worked with Batman and learned not to show that I'm hurt until I'm about to or actually do pass out! Dick shouted

Everyone was shocked that Dick had yelled. He never yells.

Look I'm sorry I shouted but I just lost my second father and I'm kinda upset.

Everyone's expressions went from shocked to sad.

I'm sorry Dick I know how you feel. Roy said

You do? Dick said

Yeah. My father died, I never knew my mother, my first adopted father died and the rest of my family is also dead. So the only family I have left is Ollie, Dinah, Artemis and the team.

Everyone in the room looked at Roy shocked. Nobody knew his back story till now.

Wow Roy I guess we have more in common than I thought. Dick said trying to lighten the mood.

Yeah your right Roy said with a smile which was rare.

I think it's wrong how Batman fired you just because you disobeyed an order Artemis said changing the subject.

It depends on which way you look at it Dick said with a smirk. The team, Louis and I all looked at him confused.

I decided I'm not going to be Robin anymore. I could tell the whole team was shocked along with Louis and I.

Then who are you going to be if your not going to be Robin? Red Arrow asked.

Dick turned to look at me and said "I'm going to be Nightwing the protector of Bludhaven".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Regrets and Preparing to be Nightwing

Batmans Pov

I was working on my paperwork or trying to in my office. It hasn't even been a whole day since Dick left and he's all I can think about.

I wonder where he went? Star city, Central City, somewhere in Gotham or Metropolis.

Wherever he is I hope he's safe. It was already 11 and I had to be at the mountain in 2 hours. I told my secretary I was taking the rest of the day off and left back to the manor to change into Batman.

Just as I got to the watch tower my holographic watch went off. It was Superboy. What is it Superboy. Flash had just arrived from the kitchen.

There's a burning building in Metropolis that has kryptonite inside. The team is here trying to get the fire under control and getting the people that are in there out safely. We also need the Flash to help Kid Flash get the fire smaller or stop the fire all together.

We're on our way and with that Flash and I left to Metropolis.

The nearest zeta tube was close to Clark's house so we had a little ways to go.

Flash surprisingly kept a normal pace which was rare for a speedster.

The moment we got to the burning building I saw Superboy and Superman on the floor next to Robin.

I saw Superman about to change Robins bandages and landed next to them while Flash immediately went into the building almost running into Artemis and Red Arrow as they came out of the building with a couple people. Flash came out with the kryptonite, took it somewhere, probably the batcave, and came back to help Kid Flash who was about ready to stop.

I looked at Superboy an gave him an order " Go and help Miss Martian keep people under control. Superboy growled at me but did what he was told.

I'll take care of Robin, Superman it looks like Artemis and Red Arrow could use your help.

The two teens looked like they were about to collapse. Superman looked at Robin and then nodded heading into the building.

I knelt down beside my ex-partner and tried to change his bandages.

I don't need your help Batman Robin growled.

Robin stop being stubborn and let me help you I growled

I just said I don't need your help

If you keep acting like this I'm taking you home

I'm not going home ever again

Yes you are whether you like or not

I'm not going home and that's final! Robin shouted at me.

Yes you are! I shouted back by this point Cat Grant the news reporter was here and videoing the whole argument. Great just what I want

Why would I go back so I get fired again and have you treat me like a little kid! Robin shouted

This was not going well

I'm staying here Batman! I'm staying with Superman!

I heard Clark take a deep breath probably because I would never let him forget this moment. By this point the whole team was around us.

Robin if you stay here your not allowed back home or at the batcave ever.

Fine I wouldn't be around you anymore anyway!

Without saying another word I took off back to Gotham leaving Robin on the floor with his team and Clark. Another thing for me to probably regret later.

Robins Pov

Everyone's expression was the same shocked and some confused. Except Uncle Clark's expression was surprised.

Why Nightwing an why Bludhaven Dick. Wally asked

Nightwing because Uncle Clark always told me about the Kryptonian legend about a hero on Krypton who called himself Nightwing, the planets bird. And Bludhaven because no hero patrols Blidhaven and its like Gotham I finish with a smile

That's great Robin but how are going to make a costume Miss Martain asked

Well I was hoping you guys could help me make one or at least design one.

My team smiled at this even Superboy smiled and that was a good sign.

Sure thing Dick we'd love to help you the whole team said at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Thanks guys your the best.

Our time together was cut short when Batman called Superboy on the holographic watch.

Team it's 1:15 report to the mountain immediately. I have a mission for you.

With that said the team gave me a disappointed look. We said our good byes for now and with that they were off to Mount Justice.

Dick I got you some clothes I hope there your size Louis said with a smile

Thanks Louis I gave her a quick hug which she returned and said no problem kiddo. I grabbed a bag and went into the bathroom to change.

In the bag there was a plain black t-shirt, jeans, underwear, socks and sweatpants. I put on the jeans instead of sweatpants considering we might go somewhere.

I came out of the bathroom and Louis smiled.

Do they fit ok, I could always take them back if not.

There fine Louis thank you.

No problem she replied with a smile.

We all went into the living room and turned on the news.

I'm Cat Grant here with the hottest story yet. Today in Metropolis there was a burning building in the west side of town which usually only Superman is on the scene but today look who was also on the scene.

It showed the video of me and Superman just arriving at the scene.

That's right people Robin the Boy Wonder was in Metropolis along with the rest of the Justice Leagues partners.

The next video they showed was the team arriving and Superman giving orders.

The big question is " why was Robin in Metropolis instead of Gotham with Batman? Maybe this next video will give us some answers.

It was the video of me and Batman arguing and they got the whole argument on video.

I don't need your help Batman

Robin stop being stubborn and let me help you

I just said I don't need your help

If you keep acting like this I'm taking you home

I'm not going home ever again

Yes you are whether you like or not

I'm not going home and that's final!

Yes you are!

Why would I go back so I get fired again and have you treat me like a little kid!

I'm staying here Batman! I'm staying with Superman!

Robin if you stay here your not allowed back home or at the batcave ever.

Fine I wouldn't want to be around you anymore anyway!

There you have it. The reason Robin was in Metropolis instead of Gotham. Now there's 3 big questions. What made Batman fire Robin and will there ever be a dynamic duo ever again?

I'm Cat Grant and that's all for now. Check back at 6 for the night report.

When the news was over Uncle Clark and Louis both looked at me with sad expressions on their faces.

Bruce really said that to you Dick asked Louis

Yeah but there's nothing I can do about it. Plus I can't be Batmans partner forever.

Dick did you want to go to the mountain? Uncle Clark asked

Well yeah I did but Batmans there.

Dick you can't not go to the mountain because Bruce is there.

I can and I will.

Dick Uncle Clark started but I cut him off

Uncle Clark I will not go to the mountain if Bruce is there and that's final

He took a deep breath and said all right Dick but you will go to mountains at some point. Now to work on your costume.

What color did you want your costume? Uncle Clark asked

Black I immediately answered

And before he asked me anymore questions about my new uniform I just told him how I wanted it.

I want it black with a blue nightwing

bird in the middle. I want it bullet proof with no cape. I said to Uncle Clark.

He looked at me with a smile and said all right then your coming with me to mount justice so we could look for material

I was about to protest but Uncle Clark cut me off

If you don't come to Mount Justice with me I won't help you with your new uniform he finished with a smile.

Fine but if I see Bruce I'm hiding in the rafters I replied

Deal now you should go change back into your Robin uniform so we can see what material we need.

I nodded and headed into the bathroom and changed again.

Well since you two are heading to the mountain I should probably get going and do errands before dinner. I'll see you tonight Dick.

Bye Louis I replied

Good bye Clark

Good bye Louis

They kissed and said goodbye again before Louis left.

All right off to Mount Justice Superman said.


	7. Authors note

Authors note:

Hey guys so I decided to rewrite chapters 7 and 8. So I'll have those chapters back up ASAP. Thanks for staying with me :)


	8. Authors note 2

Authors note 2

Hey again. I realized some of you liked Chapters 7 and 8 but don't worry I'll put those back in sometime for those of you who liked them :) So see soon and Thanks for staying with me :)


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Becoming Nightwing and hurting

Sorry it took so long to put this up. Hope you like it :)

Robins Pov

Recognized Superman 02 Robin B01

Stupid zeta tube I thought.

The moment Superman and I stepped through the whole team came up to me.

Dick what are you doing here. Wally asked

We're looking for material for my Nightwing uniform wanna help I asked

They all nodded and we all followed Superman.

Superman opened one of the closet doors which had a whole bunch of material.

Rob what are we looking for Wally asked.

We're looking for a black uniform that is bullet proof, is a zip up and has the pants built in.

We searched for about 10 minutes and so far nothing.

How hard is it to a plain black uniform that's bullet proof and has pants built in. I said

Dick I think I found what your looking for Roy said holding up a black uniform that was absolutely bullet proof, with black pants built in and was a zip up.

That's it I practically shouted

Now all we have to do is find something that looks like a blue Nightwing bird and sew it on the costume.

You mean like this Artemis said.

It was an eagle except it was blue and kinda looked like a nightwing bird.

Yeah just like that. All we have to is sew it on the black uniform and then we got ourselves Nightwing the protecter of Bludhaven I said with smile.

Then what are we waiting for let's go find a sewing machine Wally said

We were about to leave with Superman but his watch went off.

Superman report to watch tower immediately Batman said then he connection went died. He turned around and looked at all of us and said " I'll see you in a bit don't break anything, or set anything on fire got it?

We all nodded and watched Superman leave before we all took of running around the mountain looking for a sewing machine.

We ran around the mountain checking every room and so far nothing.

About 5 minutes later I heard Artemis scream I found a sewing machine.

We all ran to where Artemis was and everyone ran into the room, shut the door and started talking and figuring out who can sew. To everyone's surprise Artemis said she could sew.

It took Artemis exactly 10 minutes to sew the blue bird on the suit. Once it was finished Artemis held up the uniform, tossed it to me and said Go on little bird, go try it on.

I smiled at my team, ran into the nearest bathroom and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I still had my utility belt except it was still yellow. I took it off for now and went to go show the team.

When my team saw me they all smiled.

Wow Rob you look completely different.

Thanks Wally but its Wing now I say with a smirk on my face.

Miss Martian was close to tears and gave me a hug. You look so grown up now. Your not a thirteen year old anymore. She pulled away and continued You made us proud little bird. She finished with a smile

Thanks M,gann I said with a smile

Hey Wing where's your utility belt Superboy asked. The whole team looked and saw I didn't have it on.

I pulled out my utility belt and said I need spray paint I finished with a smirk. With that I left and went to go find spray paint.

I heard my team once again running around the mountain looking for spray paint.

I opened another closet door and found what I was looking for. I found it I shouted through out the mountain just like Artemis.

The team came running to where I was. I had Wally hold the belt while I sprayed it and realized I needed my gloves spray painted also. Before anyone could ask what I was doing I spray painted my gloves, put my utility belt on and headed toward the zeta tubes.

Wing what are you doing Red Arrow asked

Changing my name I simply replied.

I'll be right back I told my team. They gave me a weird but nodded.

Recognized Robin B01. I stepped out of the zeta tube and stepped back in Recognized Robin B01 change to Nightwing B01. Change authorized.

Recognized Nightwing B01

My team and I both smiled at each other. Welcome to the team Nightwing Wally said with a huge smile on his face.

Thanks Wally. I said with a smile.

Recognized Batman 01 Black Canary 07.

As the zeta tubes announced Batman, I quickly got into the rafters so Batman wouldn't see me. My team gave me a quick glance and turned back to Batman and Black Canary.

Team time for training Batman said.

If there doing training why is Bruce here? I thought

As the team made their way to the training room I did the same. I couldn't let Bruce see me. Reason 1: I'm in my Nightwing uniform. Reason 2: I don't really want to see Bruce or Batman yet.

If we're training why is Br... Batman here. Wally said almost saying Bruce. I hope Bruce didn't notice.

What were you about to call me Wally. Bruce growled

Batman I was.. did say Batman and only Batman sir. Wally stuttered a little.

Great. Bruce noticed Wally's slip up. Why did it have to be Wally? Why couldn't it have been Artemis? Although Bruce knows, Wally knows, he still doesn't let Wally say his or my actual name when in hero mode. I thought.

Lets get started with training Black Canary said changing the subject.

First it's Artemis and Kid Flash. No powers or weapons.

Nice choice Canary. Girlfriend vs Boyfriend. Very smart especially with Wally and Artemis. I thought

Good luck Babe Artemis said with a playful smirk on her.

Me? Your the one that's gonna need it baby. Wally replied with a smirk like Artemis,s.

And begin Black Canary shouted

Wally went for the first punch but was quickly blocked by Artemis. Artemis tried to sweep Wally's feet but Wally saw it coming and did a handspring.

I smiled at this. I was the one who taught Wally how to do a handspring. Although, Wally broke his wrists a couple times but it was worth it.

Everyone was surprised and just stared at Wally including Artemis.

Wally saw his chance and swept Artemis,s feet from under her, causing Artemis to fall.

Artemis Fail. The computer said.

Who needs the luck now, Wally said with a smirk on his face and held out his hand to Artemis.

Artemis just smiled,took her boyfriends hand and kissed him. Wally's eyes widened a moment, and kissed Artemis back. They stayed like that for a while until Black Canary cleared her throat. They broke apart and blushed like crazy.

Having fun making-out on the training floor guys. I thought to Wally and Artemis. M,gann must have heard me and set up a mental link.

Shut up Wing. Wally and Artemis said at the time, looking up in the rafters. Batman followed their gaze and growled, What are you two looking at.

Wally and Artemis realized Bruce must've followed their gaze and panicked through the link.

Were so sorry Dick, What do we do, What if Bruce sees you, What do we say. Wally and Artemis said.

Guys calm down your giving me a headache! I shouted

Sorry. They both said.

Now to answer all your questions in order, 1. What are you sorry for? Bruce probably thinks you saw something not someone. 2. Wally tell Bruce you saw a bug and got distracted and Artemis followed your gaze. 3. I doubt Bruce will see me and if he does I'll just crawl through the rafters. 4. Same as 2 got? I said

Yeah thanks Wing.

Artemis, Kid Flash. Batman growled

Artemis and Wally quickly turned to see a very irritated Batman.

I asked you both a question a few moments ago and I'll ask again, What were you both staring at.

Wally quickly answered what I told him to say " I saw a bug and got distracted.

And I followed his gaze, Artemis said

You expect me too believe that story Batman growled.

Everyone was hoping Batman would believe our made up story.

Yes Wally and Artemis said awkwardly.

Bruce growled and said, Since you refuse to tell me the truth I'll up in the rafters myself.

When those words left Bruce's mouth I moved through the rafters as I was out of the training area in the rafters, one of the vents wasn't on good and before I knew it I fell through and landed on my left shoulder which made a popping sound which probably meant dislocated.

Bruce jumped down from the rafters and looked at the team and then me.

Before anyone could react I jumped to my feet and ran through the hallways, my teams voices in my head, and Batman and Black Canary following me.

Dick what do we do now? Roy and Wally asked through the link

Distract Batman and Black Canary that should give me enough time to go into my room, climb back in the rafters and hack the cameras. Got it? I replied

Got it everyone said.

Could you guys hurry. I think my bandages need changing.

Were on it Wing. Wally said in a concerned voice.

I heard a scream down the hall and heard the team scream Artemis! This called Batman and Black Canary to stop for a moment. I saw my chance and took it.

I quickly climbed in the rafters, hacked the cameras and made my way to my room so I could change my bandages, hide my costume and change.

How's it going Wing. Roy asked.

I just made it into my room. How about you guys? I asked

Black Canary thinks she's helping Artemis with a maybe sprained ankle and Batman is looking for you, so I suggest you hurry.

Roy everyone said at once.

What I'm just saying.

Which way was Bruce headed. I asked panicking a little inside.

He went down the hallway... There was a long pause.

He went down which hallway Roy. I asked

He went down the hallway that your room is in. Roy said nervously.

Why didn't you tell me earlier! I screamed through the link. I quickly grabbed a backpack that was on the floor, grabbed some clothes, some medical stuff that was in the bathroom and put it in the backpack.

We didn't realize he went down your hallway till you asked. Wally said.

Change of plan. Head to the zeta tube and we'll meet in Star city at Supermans place.

Wing I see one flaw in your plan. Artemis said.

What's the flaw. I asked

I'm in the medical wing with Black Canary!

Tell her you need the bathroom and jump in the rafters.

All right I'll give it a try. Artemis replied

I climbed back into the rafters or tried to. My left shoulder made another popping sound like it did earlier, except this time it hurt twice as bad.

Guys I need your help. I said

What's wrong Dick. Roy asked in a concerned voice.

My left shoulder and where's Bruce at?

He passed your room a couple minutes ago and I'm on my way. Roy said.

I'm on my way too. Wally added.

Wally was in my room in two seconds and so was Roy.

The moment they entered I collapsed. I was in too much pain to stand anymore.

Dick! Roy and Wally shouted as they ran over to me.

Dick what hurts the most. Roy asked

My shoulder I hissed.

Wally change his bandages while I figure out how to fix his shoulder Roy said.

Umm.. Roy you kinda have to unzip the suit. Wally said

Right, forgot about that. Roy said.

As Roy started unzipping my suit,

Wally got the medical equipment.

The moment Roy finished unzipping my where my stomach wound was, my hand immediately went over it before Wally could even get to it.

Dick move your hand or I can't help you. Wally said.

Please Dick. Roy added in a concerned voice.

I hesitated for a moment but removed my hand very slowly. I heard Wally and Roy gasp as I removed my hand.

I looked down and saw a lot of blood coming from the wound.

Someone call need help. Roy said

I'm on it Superboy said

We're on our way to Robins room. M,gann said.

I'm already here. Artemis said as she came out of the rafters and immediately gasped as she saw me.

Oh my god! What the hell happened to you! Artemis yelled as she rushed over to me.

With Artemis here I quickly rewrapped the bandage and zipped up the suit before anyone could say anything, even though I was bleeding

The team came in a couple minutes later along with Superman who all immediately rushed over to me, since I probably looked a little paler than usual, and I'm pretty sure the blood was already going through the suit.

We gotta get him to the medical wing. Superman said.

No I said.

Everyone looked at me shocked and a little confused.

If you take me to the medical wing Bruce will know I'm here, take me back home, and never let me out if his sight. I said without hissing until after.

Dick where else is there for you to go. Roy asked

Dr Leslie in Gotham City emergency care. She knows mine and Bruce's hero and civilian names.

All right can you last till then? Superman asked in a concerned voice.

Yeah but the only problem is the zeta tubes will recognize me as Nightwing.

Then we'll just have to call a certain somebody. Artemis said with a smirk.

I knew who Artemis was talking about and so did everybody else, Zatanna Zatara also my girlfriend. This caused me to jump to my feet and lean up against the wall for support, causing everyone to stare at me in shock.

Absolutely not Artemis she'll kill me if she sees me like this! I somewhat yelled.

We have no choice Dick. Zatanna is are only way out of here without Batman or Black Canary knowing who you actually are. Roy said

Fine but if she yells at me I'm blaming you guys. I reply.

Artemis called Zatanna on her watch and not a second later she answered.

Artemis? Is everything okay? Zatanna asked from the other side

Your boyfriends hurt and we're all in his room at Mount Justice.

I'm on my way. With that Zatanna hung up.

Great Artemis you could have told her more. I said sarcastically

Well what did you want me to tell her, Hey Zatanna, Dick got stabbed three times and a bullet grazed him by the Joker and Two Face,Bruce fired him from being Robin the boy wonder or technically he quit since he was about to get fired, and became Nightwing without Batman knowing about his new hero name, and has been staying with Superman, Is that what you wanted me too say to her? Artemis asked in a sarcastic voice.

No because you just did. Roy said.

Artemis turned around and saw a very concerned, kinda angry, and crying Zatanna.

Why didn't you tell me!? Zatanna shouted, as she ran up to me,hugged me, and cried.

If I wasn't up against a wall Zatanna would have probably knocked me to the ground. I ignored the pain in my entire body and hugged Zatanna as she cried on my shoulder.

Zatanna I'll be okay. I whispered in her ear in a gentle voice.

But are you okay now!? Zatanna kinda shouted as she pulled away and kept her hands on my shoulders.

Zatanna.. I started to say but she cut off

Richard John Grayson don't you dare lie to me, Zatanna growled.

I looked away from Zatanna and everybody and looked at the floor instead. I felt tears in my eyes and hoped nobody would take off my mask.

Richard, look at me. Zatanna said in a voice that reminded me of my mother, that only brought up more tears to form.

I looked at Zatanna who took off my mask and looked at me in the eyes. The moment I looked at Zatanna I couldn't take it anymore. I slid down the wall till I was on the floor and just let the tears fall not caring who saw me.

Zatanna was on the floor with me in an instant and pulled me into a hug.

It's okay Dick. It'll be okay. We'll make it okay. Zatanna whispered as I let out a choked sob.

We stayed like this for a while. I pulled away and tried to stand up but fell back down.

Zatanna could you transport us to Gotham City emergency care? Superman asked.

And change us into our civilian clothes. Artemis added.

Of course. Zatanna replied as she stood up for a moment.

egnahC ruo sehtolc. In an instant all of us were in our civilian clothes including me.

Now the hospital Zatanna said.

ekaT su ot rotcoD eilseL ni mahtoG

And with those words we were in the hospital asking for Leslie.

She came out a minute later, looked at me with wide eyes and told somebody to go get a gurney.

I started hyperventilating and collapsed again. It was too much for me.

Dick! Everyone including Leslie shouted.

I was on my hands or rather hand and knees trying to breathe.

Dick I need you to lye on your back. Can you do that for me. Leslie calmly asked me.

I nodded and did as I was told. Everything was getting blurry and I could barely hear what people were saying.

I felt an oxygen mask go over my face and something go under me, and felt someone lift me up on the gurney probably Uncle Clark.

I could hear people talking but couldn't figure out what they were saying.

I love you Dick. We'll be here every step you take. We all love you it was Zatanna.

I love you too. With that said I felt a needle go in arm and the next thing i knew everything went black.


	10. Authors note 3

Hey guys I posted a new fanfiction for Teen Titans called Ravens diary so check it out and I hope you like it. :)


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Hurting part 2, fighting, and Batgirl

An- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while again. I'll try to update sooner next time. I hope you like this chapter :) so enjoy and sorry if there's errors. Also check out my other story " Ravens Diary".

Robins Pov

I groaned as I was starting to wake up and everything hit me full force. I could hear people talking but I couldn't make out their voices.

I opened my eyes very slowly and could hear,I think Roy or somebody say " Look I think he's waking up".

My eyes were finally open and I blinked a few times so my eyes could focus.

"Dick"? It was Zatanna

Yeah Z.

"I'm glad your okay". She was in tears as she gave me a hug.

"I thought I was going to loose you". She cried.

I realized my left arm was in a black sling, since I dislocated my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm okay. You and everybody made it okay. I'd never leave you".I whispered in her ear.

"You promise"?

I promise. She pulled away as soon as I finished.

I looked at her in the eyes while she did the same. She leaned forward and we kissed.

We stayed like this for a while until somebody cleared their throat and we parted.

Zatanna laid next to me on my right side, while the team and Uncle Clark smirked at us along with Louis, who I hadn't noticed till now.

All of a sudden Selina Kyle come in and tried to catch her breath.

Selina? I said confused.

"Oh thank god your alright" She said as she hugged me.

How did you even know I was here? I asked my mother figure as she pulled away.

Roy called me and told me everything.

I looked at Roy who just smiled like an idiot.

Bruce doesn't know your here right? I asked

"Of course not. After I saw the news report and what Roy told me I knew you wouldn't want to talk or even see Bruce for a while, also I was a worried mother". She finished the last part with a smile.

I smiled back. Selina felt the same way I did. She thought of me as a son, as I thought of her as a mother.

"Thanks mom". I said with a smile along with everybody who smiled.

Anytime kiddo. She replied with a smile.

I grasped my shoulder as it started hurting again.

Everyone looked at me concerned while Uncle Clark went to go find Leslie.

"Deep breathes Dick. Deep breathes". Selina told me as she sat next to me along with Zatanna who sat up.

I did what I was told and took deep breathes.

Uncle Clark and Leslie came in and Leslie immediately came over to me.

"Dick can you move your hand for me". Leslie asked in a sweet and calm voice.

I looked at Zatanna, who put a hand on my shoulder and said " It'll be okay we're all here for you".

I took a quick glance at everyone in the room and slowly moved my hand from my shoulder, and looked at my hand which had blood on it.

My breathing became a little faster for a moment.

"Dick look at me". Selina said

I looked at her and my breathing slowed, but it was still faster than it should be.

"Dick, Clark tells me your going to be make Bludhaven your new Gotham". Selina said

"Yeah since I'm not allowed back at the manor and I don't wanna be in Gotham anymore if Bruce is there". I replied breathing normal and not panicking.

Yeah I saw your argument on the news. After I saw that I called Bruce and told him" Bruce I thought you were the hero and I was the villain".

You really said that to Bruce! I said while laughing a little, along with everybody in the room. Leslie just smiled.

Yeah. I think he broke a something to. In the background I heard something shatter and then I heard Alfred say" Master Bruce that is the fifth time you have broken" Selina said in her best Alfred impression. "Then he hung up on me" Selina finished laughing.

Everyone was laughing expect Leslie who just smiled.

All right Dick your all patched up. I suggest you take it easy for a while and get lots of rest. Leslie said with a smile.

So I go right? I asked tired of already being here.

Yes you can go, and I don't want to see you here again for a while got it? Leslie said in a strict tone.

"Yes mam" I said.

Alright. Clark since your the one that signed him in, you have to be the one to sign him out. Leslie said.

" I'll be right back Dick" Uncle Clark said as he walked out the door with Leslie.

Dick did you want me to change your clothes so you don't have to move your arm? Zatanna asked.

It was only now that I realized I was in a hospital gown instead of my clothes.

Yeah. Thanks Z.

Anytime Wing. egnahC sih sehtolc, just like that I was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans, a red shirt, black socks and black converse.

Everyone stared at me like I was from a different planet.

What I'm a bat. What did you want me to wear? I said

I think it's perfect. Zatanna said.

Uncle Clark came back in and said

" Ready to go Dick"?

What kind of question is that? Of course I'm ready to leave this place! I say.

Everyone laughed while I just smirked.

Before I leave" Team Batman wants you back at the mountain to finish training, Zatanna and Roy you will go with the team, and Selina, Bruce wants you to meet him at the mountain as well.

So basically were all needed at the mountain? Wally said

Yes and I suggest you go immediately unless you want to deal with a angry Batman, and Zatanna could you transport us back to Metropolis? Uncle Clark asked.

I'll see you at home Clark. Good bye everyone. Louis said.

Bye Louis everyone said at once.

And to answer your question of course I can. We'll see you soon Dick. I love you. Zatanna said

I love you too. We gave each other a quick kiss and then Zatanna said " dneS kciD dna kralC emoh, and with that we were home.

I fell the moment we were in the house I fell on the floor. I managed to make so I would fall on my right side instead of my left, but it still hurt.

Dick! Uncle Clark shouted as he helped me up onto the couch.

Are you alright? Uncle Clark asked as I laid on the couch.

Yeah I think so. Uncle Clark what happened to me?

What do you mean Dick?

Why did every part of my body feel like it was on fire?

Uncle Clark sighed before he spoke.

"The reason you felt like every part of you was on fire was because when you fell out of the rafters you were in so much pain you went into shock without even realizing it".

My eyes widened. How was that even possible?!

Uncle Clark how is that even possible?

I asked myself the same thing when Leslie came out and told us.

But I didn't even notice anything different about me or I didn't feel any pain when I fell out of the rafters?

Are you sure Dick? Think about it for a moment.

I did what Uncle Clark told me too and realized my shoulder didn't hurt when I fell from the rafters

My shoulder. My shoulder didn't hurt when I fell because I went into shock.

That's right Dick. You may not have realized it when it first happened but you felt it when it made a popping noise while you tried to get in the rafters again.

But what about my side? Why was only my side bleeding and not my leg and arm?

When you fell out of the rafters you hit exactly on the side while your bandages were loose.

So then when I hit my side in the floor with loose bandages that caused my side to bleed faster.

Correct.

But why did I collapse?

You collapsed because the pain was too much for you. Once you got over the shock everything hit you twice as bad as it should have.

Why did I collapse twice?

You collapsed at the hospital because you went into shock again but the second time was because everything was happening too fast for you and you didn't know what was happening to yourself, which made you scared.

I fought crime in Gotham every night with no fear so why was I scared at the hospital?

Your the only one who knows the answer to that Dick.

How do you know all this if you weren't at the mountain when it happened?

Roy and Wally told me everything.

It was quiet a moment until Louis came in breaking the silence.

I'm home. Louis said as she walked in.

Hey Louis. I said.

Hey Dick you feeling better.

Yeah, I'm a little sore but I'll be okay.

Well I'm glad your okay. When Clark called me and told me what happened I almost had a panic attack.

Let's see whats on the news. Uncle Clark said as he turned on the news with Cat Grant on the screen.

I'm Cat Grant here with yet another hot story. Earlier today Dick Grayson adopted son of Bruce Wayne was in the hospital here in Gotham with no sign of Mr Wayne!

How the hell do they know this all ready!? I shouted standing up and earning concerned looks from Louis and Uncle Clark.

Where was Mr Wayne at this time? Check back tomorrow morning for the answer. I'm Cat Grant here with the latest and hottest news.

I clenched my fists and punched the nearest wall and left a hole in it.

Uncle Clark and Louis looked at me with wide eyes and a concern look.

I took my hand out of the wall and without saying anything ran out the door into the rain.

Dick! I heard Louis and Uncle Clark yell.

I had no clue where I was going. I just kept running.

I didn't even realize where I was. I just kept going and going.

It felt like I had been running forever but it probably wasn't that long. I tripped and fell on my knees, I was holding back tears and realized I was in Star City.

Dick?! I heard someone yell. I'm guessing it was Roy.

I looked up and saw Roy in a red hoodie with a concerned look on his face.

The moment I looked at Roy I just let my tears fall and pulled my knees to my chest.

Dick are you hurt? Roy asked in a concerned voice.

"I ran away from Clark and Louis.I don't know why I just did. I saw the news report and then they mentioned Bruce not being at the hospital. I punched a wall, left a hole in the wall and ran. I don't know what I'm doing anymore Roy! I feel like I'm weak! I sobbed and put my head in my knees.

"Dick, look at me"Roy said in a worried and concerned tone.

I looked up at Roy who pulled me into a hug.

"Dick it's already. Your the strongest person I have ever met. I don't know anybody as strong and brave as you". Roy whispered in my ear.

Really? I said as I pulled away.

Absolutely Dick. I have never seen anybody else be as strong as you. Your the only person I know who can do 15 back handsprings in a row

with a broken wrist, the only person who can stop a moving car at 75 miles, the only person who can hack into anything, the person I know who can watch there parents fall to their deaths and keep going on with life. Did you want me to go on Dick? Roy said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and said " Okay I get the point.

Good, now we should probably get you back to Metropolis before Superman calls the team or Catwomen.

Too late. I heard the unmistakable voice of Catwomen say.

I gotta go Dick see you later. Bye Catwomen. Roy said in a hurry.

Good bye Roy. Selina said from the building she was on.

I got up off the floor and tried to blend in the shadows. I failed.

Richard John Grayson don't you dare disappear on your mother! Selina shouted as she did a flip off the roof, and grabbed me before I could escape.

I closed my eyes for a moment and whispered to myself " so close, so close" before I turned around,opened my eyes and looked at Selina or rather Catwomen.

"And where did you think you were going kitten". She asked with a raised eyebrow.

In the shadows. I said in an innocent voice.

Why were going in the shadows?

To try and get away from you.

Now why would you do that?

So he could get himself killed.

Selina and I both looked up and saw Batman.

Batman, how's it going? Catwomen said awkwardly.

Cut the chat Selina. Bruce growled.

Well excuse me for being polite Bruce. Selina hissed as she stood in a protective stance in front of me.

"Hand over Dick, Selina". Bruce growled.

Absolutely not! Selina yelled. I looked up and saw the team, Superman, half the league, Zatanna, and Roy who all had concerned or worried expressions.

Selina give me Dick! Bruce yelled.

No! You kicked him out! What kind of parent does that to there child!?

He ran away! Now hand him over!

I saw the news Bruce! You told him he wasn't allowed home ever again if he stayed with Clark!

That was Robin! We're talking about Dick!

God damn it Bruce! Robin got fired or technically quit because he was about to get fired! That was Dick you were talking too! There the same person Bruce!

I know there the same person! Now give me Dick!

I said no Bruce! You want him your gonna have to go through me first!

Just hand him over!

No! Like I said you want him you have to fight me first! No weapons!

Bruce growled took off his utility belt, dropped it, and kicked it toward me and Selina. I picked it up incase I needed it to interfere.

You ready? Selina hissed.

Of course, I'm ready. Bruce growled.

Fine, then let's start. Selina hissed, as she started the fight.

Selina went for a punch which Bruce easily blocked. Bruce tried to take Selina's footing from under her, but she saw this coming and decided to kick Bruce's shoulder with her heel while he was low, which made a direct hit while Bruce sweeped her one foot out from under her, which caused Selina to fall on her back.

Give up. Bruce growled

I never give up. Selina hissed, as she jumped to her feet and went to kick Bruce in the leg. Bruce dodged and did the same thing Selina did expect when Bruce did it, it was a direct hit on her right leg and, caused Selina to hiss in pain for the first time ever since I've known her.

Selina's breathing became a little faster. I remembered what Selina told me at the hospital, deep breathes.

Mom deep breathes. I whispered to Selina.

She smiled, took deep breathes and stood back up surprising everyone including herself.

Thanks kitten she whispered.

Alright Bruce where were we? Selina said limping a little as she took a couple steps.

Bruce didn't say anything instead he tried to kick Selina in the side which she dodged and managed to punch Bruce in the stomach.

As I watched them fight I realized they were actually fighting. They were fighting like hero and criminal. That was not how this was at the start.

I saw Bruce on his back and Selina tried to punch him in the stomach from the air as she jumped. Bruce saw this coming and put his feet up and flipped Selina over and landed right on her injured leg, and blacked out.

Mom! I screamed as I saw her fall. I ran to her but I never got to her. Bruce had grabbed my good arm and started pulling me away.

Everybody was down by Selina, and cast a worried glance at me. Roy looked like he was about to scream at Bruce, Wally looked ready to run up and grab me, and Zatanna looked ready to cast a spell and get everybody away from Bruce.

Dick lets go. Bruce growled.

No. I growled back. Shocking everybody including Bruce.

Dick, We're leaving! Lets go!

Did you not hear what I just said! I said no Bruce! I'm going back to Metropolis! I said trying to pull out of Bruce's grip

Your coming back to Gotham! Whether you like it or not!

No! I'm going back to Metropolis with Uncle Clark! Plus you said I wasn't allowed home and now you want me home!? Make up your mind Bruce! Either you want me or you don't!

Bruce growled, let go of me, and disappeared in the shadows, probably heading back to Gotham without saying another word.

I was shocked and relieved at the same time. I was relieved Bruce didn't take me back, but he just left me, his only son and that's what shocked me. Bruce just left me without saying another word. That's what I wanted right? For Bruce to leave me?

Dick! Selina's waking up. Zatanna shouted at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I ran over to Zatanna and everybody. I got down next to Selina as she stirred and opened her eyes.

Mom? I said in a childish voice.

Kitten, can I ask you something. Selina asked as she sat up.

Yeah mom?

Where's your father?! Selina half shouted and half growled.

"He left me like he always does". I said in a hurt voice.

Everyone looked at me weird. Was it something I said?

Dick I thought that's what you wanted? Roy asked in a concerned voice.

It is what I want! I shouted as I stood up. Everyone's eyes were wide.

I thought that's what I wanted! I thought I wanted Bruce gone, out of my life, but it's not.

Everyone just stared at me, so I continued

"He just left me! I expected him to tell me he missed me, he wanted me back home, or even that he loved me and still cared about me! No he just disappeared like always! Why wasn't he at the hospital? He didn't care what happened to me".

I fell on the ground as I finished the last part. Nobody caught me they just let me fall. I had tears screaming down my face but you couldn't tell since it was raining outside.

" He doesn't care anymore. My own father left me to fend for myself. How could he?! How could he let me fall. Bruce promised me he'd never leave me. Bruce let his little bird fall". I said this to myself, even though everybody heard me. I fell on my good side, curled up into a ball, and laid there as the rain came down harder.

Zatanna came over to me and sat next to me without saying a word, and rubbed circles on my back.

Kitten. Selina said in a worried voice.

I sat up and looked at Selina as she stood up and walked over to me, sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"He left me mom. He left me". I whispered to Selina.

It'll be okay, Dick you still have me and everybody else. Selina said.

I pulled away and stood up. I looked around and saw everybody who still cared about me.

Hey kiddo. Flash said.

Hey Uncle Barry. I replied.

We're sorry to hear about Bruce kid. But just remember you still have us. Uncle Barry said gesturing to everybody.

I smiled and hugged Uncle Barry which surprised him.

Uncle Barry hugged me back, pulled away and got down on one knee so he was my level and said " Dick no matter what happens between you and Bruce just remember you still have the team, the league, Selina, and a certain female bat. Barry said the last part with a smirk.

I knew who Barry was talking about, Barbra Gordon, also Batgirl and my best friend.

Is Barbra here with you? I asked

Before any body could respond a certain bat answered "Come on Boy wonder you didn't think I'd leave you on your own did you?

I turned around and saw Barbra or rather Batgirl.

I did a one hand handspring and a one hand cartwheel and landed right in front of Barbra surprising everybody except Barbra.

How did you know? I asked

I'm a bat remember and I wasn't about to leave my best friend on his own. What kind of best friend would I be. Barbra said

A terrible one. I replied with a smirk.

Your lucky your injured other wise I would've flipped you. Barbra finishes with a smirk.

We both stared at each other and burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us like we were insane and Zatanna looked jealous.

It's good to see you Dick. I haven't seen you in a while. Barbra said

It's good to see you to.

I saw the news. I couldn't believe Bruce said that to you. I went looking for you, you know.

You did? You went looking for me? I asked shocked.

Of course I did you dork. Your my best friend. I care about you.

Thanks babs. I'd do the same thing if it was you.

I know you would. Patrol isn't the same without your creepy laugh and Batman treats me like I don't have a clue what I'm doing.

You can patrol with me in Bludhaven once in a while. I'll need some help and you can hear my creepy laugh ever now and then. Why would Bruce treat you like that? Do you think it's because of me?

I don't why. I don't think it's because of you if it was he would have said something about you. I'd like to patrol Bludhaven with you when I get the chance. You could show your messy apartment.

How do you it'll be messy!?

Oh please boy wonder, I've seen your room, and if your apartment is going to be anything like your room at the manor it's going to be messy.

When was the time you went in my room?

Yesterday.

Why?

I packed some stuff you might want. I grabbed all the photos you had, the poster of your parents, hair gel, some masks, first aid kit, and some other stuff I can't remember.

You got all that stuff for me? I was shocked Babs went to the manor and got my stuff even if she got caught. Barbra was a true friend.

Of course I did bird brain.

Thanks Babs but where is my stuff?

I didn't see my stuff with her so I wondered where she had my stuff

It's at my house under my bed but your gonna have to come and get it yourself. My dad doesn't know I have your stuff. I suggest we go now since my dads probably at work still or sleeping.

Lets go then. The sooner the better.

We turned around to tell everybody but no one was there. Had they left?

Umm Dick?

Yeah Babs?

Where did everybody go!?

How should I know! They were just right behind us!

Where could they have gone? They would have told you if they were leaving right Dick?

Of course they would have. They wouldn't just leave us out here in the pouring rain.

Maybe they went to a hospital since Selina's hurt.

Your probably right. Which ways the hospital?

"It's that way". Barbra said as she pointed to the right.

How do you know?

I saw the hospital from the rooftop I was on. We'll have to walk since your injured plus its probably safer that way just in case Batman is around.

All right, but what if there not at the hospital?

Then we'll look for them on the tallest building in Star City.

Sounds like a plan. With that planned we headed toward the hospital hoping everyone was at the hospital.

An- I hope you liked this chapter and I finally brought Batgirl in, soon Jason will come in and so will Nightwing in action. Thanks for reading. See you guys next time.


	12. Chapter 9

An-These chapters are taking way longer than I want them too :( Sorry for the wait. I promise chapter 10 won't take as long as the last few chapters I hope. Anyway hope you guys like it and don't forget to check out "Ravens Diary".

Chapter 9: Going home and Family

Robins Pov

Barbra and I had just reached the hospital after what seemed like forever.

We both walked into the hospital soaking wet, cold and tired.

Barbra and I went up to the front desk and Barbra asked " Is there a Selina Kyle here"?

The doctor checked the pile of paperwork and finally found Selina's.

" Selina Kyle's room is 212, down the right hallway" the doctor said.

Thank you. Barbra and I said at the same time and headed to Selina's room

"Did you two want some blankets"? The doctor asked us as we turned around.

If its not a problem. I said

It's no problem, plus you two look like your freezing and its the least I could do for one of Gotham's hero and Bruce Wayne's kid. The doctor said as she handed us two blankets.

"You know who I am". Barbra and I said at the time.

" Of course, everyone knows about Gotham's heroes and Dick Grayson.

Thanks for the blankets. I said

"Anytime have a good night". The doctor said as she went back to whatever it was she was doing.

Barbra and I once again headed toward Selina's room.

Once we reached it we just ran in. I dropped the blankets, and Barbra and I started shouting at everyone. " You left us in the pouring rain, you could've told us, we had to walk all the way here, what kind of person leaves two teenagers in the pouring rain! Barbra and I shouted the last part together.

Everyone stared wide eyes at us, even Selina who was half asleep.

Care to explain?! I half shouted.

Zatanna transported us here and was supposed to stay behind and tell you we we're going to the hospital. Roy said as he cast a glare to Zatanna along with everybody else.

I was going to tell you but you two lovebirds looked like you we're having a great time and I didn't want to be rude and interrupt. Zatanna growled.

Lovebirds!? Barbra and I shouted at the same time. Was Zatanna jealous of Barbra?

Z, Barbra and I aren't lovebirds. Sure we dated but.. I paused and Barbra finished the sentence, " Our relationship didn't work out.

Plus we liked other people. Barbra said.

All of a sudden Batman entered the room. Bruce looked at me and Barbra and glared, we glared back.

Hello Dick, Barbra. Bruce growled

Bruce. Barbra growled back.

Hey dad. I said and realized what I had said and so did everybody else.

Bruce's eyes were wide and so were mine. Had I really just called Bruce dad? I hadn't called Bruce, dad in forever.

Bruce.. I.. uhhh.. I'm.. ummm... I'm sorry I called you dad! I shouted and ran out the door.

Dick! I heard Bruce call as he ran after me.

I looked back and saw Bruce was catching up with me. I looked up and saw a chandelier. I quickly jumped on a chair, grabbed the chandelier, and did a quadruple flip. I landed right when the door opened so I tucked into a ball, went a few feet and tried to land on my good side, unfortunately I landed on my bad which hurt so bad I screamed.

Dick! I heard Bruce scream as he saw me on the ground along with Barbra, Roy, Wally, Zatanna, and, Barry.

I grasped my shoulder since it hurt so bad and realized I was holding back tears.

Everyone who came outside was on the floor with me and asking me if I was okay.

Tată? I said switching to my first language, Romanian. I saw everybody else give each other confused looks except Barbra since she knew the language. Everybody left probably because they knew this would be a father, son kinda talk.

Da micul meu pasăre? Bruce replied

Am să merg acasă!, Eu nu pot face asta!

Ce?

Eu nu pot continua să fie difuzate de la tine! Vreau doar să merg acasă!

Bine vom merge acasă mâine dimineață dupa ce vom primi umăr verificat și după ce toată lumea știe casa ta vine cu mine.

Dad? I said switching back to English

Yes Dick?

How did you know we were here at the hospital in Star?

Bruce sighed before he answered. " I knew you we're here because I never left".

My eyes were wide. Bruce never actually left?

You never left? If you didn't leave then where did you go? Where did you hide?

"I hid in that tree across the street". I followed where Bruce's finger was pointing and saw a big tree right across the street. Perfect for a bat.

Why did you come here? I mean I'm glad your here but why did you come here?

I came here because I was worried about and I came here to bring you home.

Alfred gave you advice didn't he?

What gives you that idea?

Seriously Bruce. The only way you would come and get me is if Alfred gave you advice.

I could never get anything past you could I.

Of course not after all I am your son. I said with a smirk while Bruce just smiled.

You got me there. If anyone could read me it's you or Alfred.

Can we get out of the rain now. I'm

getting cold and I'm tired.

Alright. Can you walk?

Of course I can walk. I'm your son. I can handle anything. I stood up and walked back toward the hospital which seemed so far, with Bruce by my side.

Hey dad? I asked as we walked.

Yes Dick?

Did you miss me? I mean when I left did you still care about me? Did I still mean something to you? I stopped walking as I said this and looked at the ground.

Dick look at me. Bruce said in a caring voice.

I did as Bruce told me too and looked at him before he spoke.

Dick when you left the manor I wanted so badly to go after, actually I almost did.

Why didn't you?

I didn't go after you because I wanted to see if you'd come back home or if you wanted to be on your own.

So then this was like a test? A test to see if I'd come home or be on my own?

You could call it a test, I call it growing up. Bruce finished with a smile.

I didn't say anything. Bruce trusts me to take care of myself. If he trusts me then why did he fire me?

"If you trust me enough to take of myself then why did you fire me from Robin? I asked

Bruce looked at me with a serious expression on his face before he spoke" I fired you from Robin because I didn't want to lose you so I thought if I fired you I wouldn't lose you.

So you did miss me, care about me and meant something to you?

Of course I missed,care, and you mean everything to me your my son Dick, I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna care about you and you will always mean something to me.

I smiled and gave Bruce a hug which surprised him, Bruce hugged back.

I pulled away first and said " Bruce can we go in now. I'm cold, hungry,tired, and in a little bit pain.

"Your going in I'm going somewhere first". Bruce replied.

Where are you going!?. Your leaving me again!?

Dick calm down I'm just home to change and then coming back.

"Promise that's it".

"I promise. See you in a few". With that said Bruce disappeared into the shadows heading back to Gotham.

I sighed and walked into the hospital and saw Roy waiting for me, who was staring out into space.

Roy! I shouted snapping him out of his thoughts.

Roy turned toward me and handed me a blanket he was holding.

"Thanks Roy".

"Anytime little bro. Where's Batman"?

"He went back home to change".

"I thought he left you again. I was about to break something, or punch something or somebody".

"It's nice to know you would break or punch something or somebody for me".

"Anytime".

"How's Selina"? I asked changing the subject.

"She fell asleep a few seconds after you ran out the door. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she'll see you in the morning. She also said if you go back home and things go bad, you can stay with her till you find an apartment, a job and become Nightwing".

"She said I could stay with her till I figure things out".

"Of course she did. She's a worried mother you know. She doesn't want her little robin to leave the nest and I don't think Bruce does either. Even if Bruce doesn't show that he cares about very well, he does I can see the way he looks at you even when your Robin".

"You can see that just by looking at Bruce? How"?

"I can read Bruce because its the same way with you".

"Really"?

"Yes Dick! Ask anybody they'll say the exactly same".

"Where is everybody"? I asked looking around.

"In the room next to Selina's sleeping".

"Why"?

"Dick it's 2:30am and I don't think anybody wants to go home at 2:30am".

"It's 2:30"!

"What time did you think it was"?

"I don't know, midnight. When I left it was just getting dark".

"When you left it was raining and you probably didn't realize the time or where you were going, and takes half an hour to 45 minutes by car to get to Star city from Metropolis by car and you ran here which took an hour or more".

"It doesn't even seem like I was running that long. Wouldn't I have lost my breath".

"I would've thought so. Maybe you slowed down a few times and didn't realizing it"?

"Probably". I said.

"How did you do that thing earlier"?Roy asked

What thing? I asked confused

"The thing with the chandelier. How did you do that".

"I used to do that all the time when I was younger at the manor and before that I did flips from the trapeze at the circus".

"What was the language you and Bruce were speaking outside".

"Romanian, my first language".

"Romanian is your first language"?

"Yeah, I always spoke it when I was younger until my mom made me learn English so I just spoke English instead".

"Why were you speaking it outside"?

"I speak Romanian when I have a concussion or when I'm in a lot of pain".

"Speaking of pain maybe we should get you a room so the doctors could check out your shoulder".

"That might be a good idea since my stitches came out and I think I'm bleeding". I put my hand on my shoulder and then removed and just as I thought, I was bleeding.

Roy's eyes widened and quickly went to the front desk and asked for a doctor. The lady at the desk nodded and called a doctor. The doctor who came out was not who I expected to be in Star City hospital. It was Leslie.

Leslie!? Roy and I both shouted at the same time.

Leslie's eyes widened and then she shouted " I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in a hospital for a while!

Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham and not oh I don't know in Star City!

They called me and said they needed my help here so the question is why are you here?

We all didn't plan on being here.

We? Who's we?

We are. It was Wally who spoke. Leslie turned around and saw everybody including Selina who was on crutches.

Dick. Selina asked

Yes mom.

Where did your father go again!?

At that very moment Bruce decided to walk and say " I'm right here Selina no need to scream"!

Look who's screaming!

I decided to get between the two of them and said " Alright no need to start another fight and no need to shout. We're in a hospital and everybody's tired so why don't you two just give it a rest and shut up!

I'm tired of you two always fighting but what should I expect considering my parents are complete opposites! I shouted.

Everyone's eyes were wide including Leslie's.

"Dick your bleeding". Wally said. At this everyone looked at me and saw some blood from where the stitches were.

What kind of mother are you?! You don't even notice he's hurt! Bruce shouted at Selina

Me?! You didn't notice either and your his father!

I sighed,sat on the floor, and took out Bruce's utility belt which I forgot I had till now and put it on. Everyone looked at me and had a sad, concerned and worried look on their faces.

A nurse came out and said " Excuse me Mr Wayne, Mrs Kyle, I'm sorry but can you both please go outside, some of our patients are trying to sleep.

"Of course we are very sorry". Selina said as she and Bruce walked outside and continued shouting at each other.

Everyone watched them bicker outside in the pouring rain, while I sat on the floor. A few seconds past and I banged my head on the wall, brought my knees to my chest, and rest my head in my knees while Leslie fixed the stitches.

Everyone stared at me the moment I banged my head on the wall but I was too tired and hurt to care.

Dick are you alright? Leslie asked in a worried voice.

I didn't look up so I just shook my head no.

What's wrong Dick? You can talk to me you know.

"My family's falling apart before it even becomes one".

Dick can I ask you something?

Yeah.

What caused Selina's broken leg?

Bruce and Selina started a fight, Bruce kicked her in the knee, she ignored it, Bruce flipped her over, she landed on her injured leg and she blacked out.

What started the fight?

Me.

How did you start the fight Dick?

"They were fighting over me. Bruce wanted to take me home, Selina said no, they argued, Selina said if Bruce wanted me he'd have to go through her first with no weapons which is why I have his utility belt".

"Don't worry Dick, I'm sure they'll work things out".

"You do know who Selina is right"? I asked as I lifted my head out of my knees.

"Selina Kyle, lives in crime alley, loves cats and is dating Bruce Wayne. Is there more I should know"?Leslie asked.

"Who is Batman dating".

Catwomen. But what does that have to do with...

Leslie stopped and realized Selina was Catwomen.

"She's Catwomen". Leslie whispered.

"Yup. Most villains consider her a traitor since she's dating a hero". I realized it was getting hot in here and I was also sweating.

"It's hot in here". I blurted out. Everyone looked at weird and Roy said " Are you serious? It's freezing in here.

Leslie pulled a thermometer out of her pocket and put it in my mouth. Leslie left it there for a few seconds then pulled it out.

102. You got a fever Dick, probably from being outside. We should probably get you in a room.

"I'll be fine here". I took off my black hoodie left in on the floor.

Dick are you sure? Wally asked in a worried voice.

Yeah I'll be fine don't worry.

You know when you say don't worry we're going to worry. Roy said.

"Yeah but really what's there to worry about"? I asked

You! Everyone said at once.

Really?

Of course kid your our family and don't forget that either. Barry said while everyone else nodded.

Don't worry Uncle Barry I won't forget. I don't think I could forget since my family is superheroes.

Are Selina and Bruce still out there? Dinah asked looking outside.

Everyone looked outside and saw no sign of them.

Without even thinking about it I jumped up, did three one hand back handsprings and landed outside while everyone was shocked and still inside.

I looked around and saw no sign of Bruce or Selina. Where could they be?

Looking for mommy and daddy Dickie? I knew that voice. I turned around, looked up and saw none other than Talia al Ghul.

"Talia" I growled.

Not happy to see me?

Cut the chat Talia. Where are Bruce and Selina. I growled.

Your so cute trying to act like your father Dick.

Quit playing games Talia. Where are Bruce and Selina!

All of a sudden everyone came running outside except Leslie and looked up.

The whole family's here. What a surprise. Talia said with a smirk.

Roy, Artemis and Ollie immediately stood around me, bows and arrows ready to fire. While everybody else was either in the air or in a fighting stance.

To answer your question Dick, you'll never find Bruce or Selina so I suggest you give it up. Talia said.

"No! Your wrong Talia. I will find them no matter what you say"! I grabbed a bat a rang and threw it at Talia. It scraped her cheek which caused her to scream in pain and bleed.

Looks like I was wrong about you Dick. You are like your father and a little bit of your fathers girlfriend. Talia said.

Indeed he is. We all turned around and saw Ra's al Ghul, Talia's father.

Great now Ra's and Talia are here and Bruce and Selina are missing! I shouted.

Everyone took a quick glance at me then turned there attention back to Talia and Ra's.

Oh don't worry Dick you shall join your parents soon. Ra's said with a smirk.

He's not going anywhere with you! Roy and Artemis shouted at the same time, ready to fire.

You have 48 hours to find your parents Dick. Then it's bye bye. With that said Talia and Ra's left.

"We have to find them. I have to find them. They cannot cannot be taken away. I fell on the floor while tears streamed down my face.

The arrows were by side in a second and Ollie pulled me into a hug, while Roy and Artemis both put a hand on my shoulder.

It'll be okay Dick. We'll save Bruce and Selina. We won't let you lose another set of parents. Ollie whispered in my ear as he rubbed circles on my back

No. I have to save Bruce and Selina on my own. I said as I pulled away and stood up.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

Dick are you insane! You can't go after Talia and Ra's by yourself! You'll be killed! Roy shouted.

"He won't be alone. I'm going with him". Barbra spoke as she stood next to me, with her arms crossed.

There is no way we are letting you two go after Talia and Ra's alone! Barry shouted.

Well it's a good thing we didn't ask permission. I growled.

Before anyone could say anything Barbra took off while I followed.

Barbra where are we going! I shouted as I did a one hand handspring.

To the batmobile! Barbra shouted back as she did a front flip.

A few minutes past and all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw two yellow and red blurs running next to me and Barbra. Flash and Kid Flash.

Barbra! I shouted.

I got it Dick! She shouted back

Barbra and I both reached into our utility belts and pulled out the grappling hook bat a rang and hooked it on a building.

Barbra and I swing back around and kicked Wally and Barry in the back causing both of them to tumble. "Sorry KF, Flash" I shouted as Barbra and I did a couple flips and landed on the ground.

Where's the batmobile Barbra? I asked.

It's down this alley. Barbra replied.

We walked a little ways and soon saw the batmobile. I reached into Bruce's utility belt and found the key.

Barbra got in the driver seat while I sat in the passenger.

You do know how to drive this right? I asked.

Of course bird brain. You ready?

Yup.

Alright then here we go! Barbra shouted as she pressed the gas and drove to whenever we might find information.

An- I hope you guys liked it :). Next chapter coming soon I promise. See you next time and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 10

An- Wow I updated fast. I'm so proud of myself :) Anyway this is only part 1 of this part of the story. I'm not sure how many parts this will have but I hope you enjoy it and see you next time.

Chapter 10: Robin again and taking down heroes

Robins Pov

Barbra and I had been driving for a few hours and still no sign of Bruce or Selina.

Barbra? I asked

Yeah Dick? She replied

Do you think we'll find them in time?

Of course Dick. I'm sure of it after all we are Batgirl and Robin.

I'm not Robin anymore Batgirl! We've been over this!

Yes you are! In order to save Bruce and Selina your going in as Robin whether you like it or not!

I don't even have my Robin uniform or my R cycle! Where are we going? I asked as I looked around.

To the batcave to get you your spare Robin suit. Barbra replied.

"Have you forgot we only have 44 hours left to save my parents!

Dick! Relax alright were already at the batcave! As those words left Batgirl's mouth we arrived in the batcave and saw Alfred.

Before Barbra even stopped the car I opened the door and jumped out.

Master Dick it is good to see as well as Mistress Barbra. Alfred said.

It good to see you too Alfred. Do you have my spare Robin suit? I said and asked.

Just like Master Bruce always straight to the point. And yes your costume is right over there but why do you need it? Alfred asked.

Barbra and I shared a look and I blurted out why " Bruce and Selina were captured by Talia and Ra's al Ghul and we have 44 hours left to find them other wise they'll take them away so I need the suit"! I shouted the last part.

I would advise you not to go Master Dick, since you are injured.

"Well I'm going anyway and nobody can stop me". I half growled as I walked over to the suit.

" I'm sorry Alfred, I'm not losing another set of parents". I said before I went to change.

I came out a couple minutes later and saw Barbra with her arms crossed ready to go.

Ready? Barbra asked as she saw me.

Yeah. Where's Alfred? I asked as I looked around and didn't see him.

He went upstairs and told me to tell you bring Bruce and Selina home and good luck.

Well then looks like we better get going then.

Yup and hopefully we don't run into the league or the team.

Yeah I hope not. We taking the car or going by foot?

"Foot if you can handle it". Barbra said with a smirk.

"Of course I can so the question is can you".I said with a smirk like Barbra's.

"Alright then Rob lets go". Batgirl and I launched our grappling hooks and went from rooftop to rooftop.

We had only gone 5 rooftops and out of nowhere Superboy landed right in front of me and Batgirl along with Superman.

Batgirl and I were back to back ready to fight or pull out a piece of kryptonite.

"Robin you don't have to do this". Superman said as he landed.

"Don't tell I don't have to do this! We all know I have to other wise Ra's and Talia will take them away and I'm not losing another set of parents"! I growled.

Robin your going to get yourself killed! Superboy shouted.

"If he gets killed then so do I! We're in this together"! Batgirl shouted as she grasped my hand into hers.

"Batgirl's right, we're in this together! If Batgirl gets killed than so do I and nobody can stop us! I shouted as I threw kryptonite right under Superman while Batgirl did the same with Superboy causing them both to fall on there knees.

Batgirl and I took off, I took one last glance at Superman and Superboy and let out my signature crackle and swung to where Batgirl was.

Right when I landed next to Batgirl she smacked me in the back of the head.

" Ow what was that for"!? I half shouted.

" Are you trying to let everybody find us"! Batgirl shouted

" No! What gives you that idea!?

" Oh I don't know maybe because you let out your signature laugh"!

" Whats wrong with that"!?

" Are you serious!? Your asking me whats wrong with letting out your signature laugh!

" Yes I am! What's wrong with that!"

We're in Gotham Robin! Every hero is after us and knows that laugh along with every villain in Gotham!

"Oh now I see why. Have you noticed that so far we've been attacked by Kid Flash, Flash, Superboy and Superman?

"Yeah. What about that"?

"It's protégée and mentor"!

Oh I see what you mean. So whoever we face next it will be protégée and mentor unless they don't have a protégée.

Exactly. So we better get moving again before anybody finds us considering we've been shouting.

"Too late". It was Artemis's voice. Batgirl and I both turned around and saw Artemis and Black Canary on a rooftop.

" Since when is Artemis, Black Canary's protégée"? Batgirl asked

"Since now". Black Canary said as she and Artemis flipped off the roof.

You can't stop us. I growled

Dick your gonna get hurt even more! I'm not losing a nephew! Black Canary shouted

I'd rather get hurt more than lose my parents again! I hissed sounding like Selina.

Artemis and Black Canary were shocked, probably because I sounded like Selina.

Dick were stopping you whether you like or not! Artemis shouted as she shot an arrow a few feet away from Batgirl and I.

Batgirl and I flipped onto opposite sides of the arrow.

Maneuver 5. I signaled in code to Batgirl when she looked over at me.

You sure? Batgirl signaled back

Yes we have to. I signaled

Batgirl and I took out our rebreathers, put them on and dropped knock out gas catching Artemis and Black Canary off guard.

Artemis and Black Canary fell on the floor and pasted out. I pressed the emergency button on Artemis's and Black Canary's watch so whoever was near would find them before a Gotham criminal showed up.

Batgirl and I took off once again wondering who we would run into next.

An- Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if its kinda short like I said its only part 1. See you next time and thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 11

An-Hey guys. I don't really have much to say expect I hope you guys like this chapter and i hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 11: taking down heroes part 2 and at a crossroad

"So far we've ran into Kid Flash, Flash, Artemis, Black Canary, Superman, and Superboy". I said to Batgirl

"So that leaves Red and Green Arrow, and, Miss Martian and Manhunter". Batgirl said

"Don't forget about everybody else".

"Right forgot for a minute. So who's actual left".

"Zatanna, Wonder Women, both Green Lanterns, Superman, Hawkman, Hawkwomen, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and Red Tornado". I listed.

"Do you think we can them all on"? Batgirl asked a little worried.

"As long as we don't run into them all at once then we should be okay".

"Who do you think we'll run into next"? Batgirl asked.

"I'm thinking it'll be Red and Green Arrow". It was Roy's voice. Batgirl and I both turned around and saw Red and Green Arrow.

"Robin what do we do". Batgirl asked

"Run"! I shouted as I threw three smoke pellets and ran, Batgirl next to me.

"Robin where are we going"? Batgirl asked.

"To the manor".

"Why"?

"You'll see when we get there"! I shouted as we shot our grappling hooks and landed on a rooftop.

"Your not going anywhere Robin! Neither are you Batgirl"! Roy shouted as he and Ollie landed on the roof.

"Here we go again". I said to Batgirl.

"Robin we can't let you do this". Red Arrow said.

"Well I'm doing it anyway and like I told everybody else so far nothing will stop me from saving my parents." I growled.

"What if you get killed Robin! Nobody would ever be the same if you were killed! Batman would go rouge! Your the only person that can keep away from crossing the line! Not Batgirl, not Catwomen, not even the league could keep him from crossing the line! Only you Robin. Your his son, your his everything. Your the light to his dark". Roy said

"I'm going Roy. No matter how much it may hurt you or anybody else I have to save my parents. I didn't the first time and I'm not about to do the same thing twice. I'm not about to have my heart broken a second time".

"Robin, Roy's right. Think about what would happen to Bruce. He'd be heart broken if you got killed, he'd never forgive himself, he'd blame himself". Green Arrow said.

"I'm sorry Red Arrow, Green Arrow. I have to with or without your permission". With that said I threw down some smoke pellets, did the maneuver 5 signal to Batgirl, who quickly put her rebreather on, while I held my breathe and dropped the knock out gas.

Batgirl and I jumped on the roof across from where Roy and Ollie were just to make the knock out gas hit its targets.

The moment the smoke cleared, Batgirl and I saw Roy and Ollie were on the floor unconscious. Batgirl and I went back over to the roof Roy and Ollie were on and pressed the emergency signal on there watches just like we did with Artemis and Black Canary an left.

"Thanks for staying with me Batgirl". I said.

"Your my best friend Robin. I'd do anything for you. Plus I know you'd do the same for me". Batgirl replied.

"Yeah I would. I feel bad for leaving everybody but it was the right thing to do".

"Don't feel guilty Rob. They can scold us later but right now we have a mission and that's saving your parents no matter what".

"Your right. Nobody would understand its a bat thing". I said with a smirk while Batgirl smiled.

"Hey Rob". Batgirl asked

"Yeah". I asked.

"How much time do we have left"?

My eyes widened and I quickly checked. We have 37 hours left.

" We have 37 hours left". I said.

" Time flys when your fighting other heroes". Batgirl said trying to lighten the mood.

" Yeah I guess so. We better get moving before anybody else finds us".

I shot my grappling hook and so did Batgirl.

"Robin where are we going"? Batgirl asked as we went from roof to roof.

"Top of Wayne Enterprises so I can see where everyone is then to the manor". I replied

"Nice plan. Maybe we'll see a clue on where Selina and Bruce".

"Yeah maybe we will. I hope so". I said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Rob, we'll find them in time".

"Your right plus we still have 37 hours".

"There's Wayne Enterprises"! Batgirl shouted as the building was a block away.

"Great. The sooner we get there the sooner we come closer to rescuing my parents". I replied.

"What does Wayne Enterprises have to do with Bruce or Selina"?

" It's the tallest building in Gotham, we're bound to find something". I said as we shot our grappling hooks on top of Wayne Enterprises.

" Whatever you say bird brain". Batgirl replied as we landed on the roof.

Don't you think people will get suspicious if Batgirl and Robin are out in the day? Batgirl asked

They probably already are. They're probably already suspicious.

What gives you that idea?

Hmmm let me think. Maybe because every hero is here in Gotham instead of there own cities!

I see your point, but you don't have to shout! We're trying to hide from every hero and were not doing a very good job!

Well sorry if its day time and there's no shadows for us to hide in!

"We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you"! Batgirl shouted and realized what she said.

"Rob.. I..I.. Didn't.. I'm..."Batgirl stuttered.

"If that's the way you feel then I'll do this myself without your help". I growled causing Batgirl to take a step back.

I threw down knock out gas in front of Batgirl before she had a chance to react, held my breath and left leaving my best friend.

I headed toward the manor to get something or rather someone.

I got to the manor in a few minutes and entered the batcave.

"Ace! Ace! Bathound"! I called hoping Ace was in the batcave. ( An- I know Bathound isn't in young justice but I thought it would be cool to have him in this story.)

Out of nowhere Ace come running up to me, jumped and knocked me on my back and started licking my face.

"It's good to see you too Ace, but I can't play right now.

Ace got off of me and tilted his head like he understood me.

We have a mission Bathound. Bruce and Selina have been kidnapped by Talia and Ra's al Ghul.

Ace growled at the mention of Talia and Ra's like he knew who they were so I continued.

" We have 37 hours to find Bruce and Selina before there taken away Bathound. Every second counts so we better hurry".

Ace growled once again and was about to take off. I told him to stay before he ran out.

I grabbed Bruce's, Batman uniform and had Ace smell it to get Bruce's scent.

Ace stopped smelling the suit and went over to his collar, cape, and mask. ( An- Ace looks like the Bathound in Krypto the superdog.)

I put on Aces collar, clipped his cape on his collar and put his mask on transforming him into Bathound.

I walked outside with Ace and could tell Ace was ready to go.

" Lead the way Bathound". I said as I followed Ace as he ran through the alleys of Gotham.

Bathound and I had been running for a few minutes every thing was fine until every hero Barbra and I had left decided to show up including the people Batgirl and I had already taken down, Flash, Kid Flash, Superman Superboy, Artemis, Black Canary, and surprisingly Red Arrow, Green Arrow and Batgirl.

I immediately jumped down from the building I was on and landed right next to Ace who looked a little scared.

"Ummm so whats new"? I awkwardly asked everyone.

What's new?! Your seriously asking that! Barbra shouted

Ace took a step back and so did I. Batgirl's shouting obviously scared him. After all Ace has never seen Batgirl shout or get angry.

Why the hell do you have Bathound! Batgirl shouted again causing Ace to take another step back. Everyone else just stared at me and Ace. It was kinda weird and freaking me out.

"I told you I was going to the manor to get something". I casually said not wanting to shout and scare Ace.

Bathound is not something he's a someone! Batgirl kept shouting scaring Ace even more.

If Batgirl kept screaming Ace will leave and I couldn't let that happen, Ace was my only and last hope on finding Bruce and Selina.

Robin answer me! Answer us! Batgirl shouted again.

That was it. Ace was ready to run and I was ready to throw whatever bat a rang I pulled out.

"Robin". Everyone said at once.

I couldn't take it anymore for some reason when everyone said my name I exploded.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't take the pressure! I'm so broken! I don't even know what I'm doing anymore! I want them back! I don't care what it takes I want them back"! I need them back"! I shouted as tears threatened to fall as I fell on the ground.

Ace came up to me and licked my face and whining.

"Thanks Ace" I said as I stood up. I looked everyone in the eye and quickly disappeared in an alley with Ace by my side.

"Split up and find Robin!" . I heard Superman shout.

As those words left Superman's mouth I ran faster and so did Ace.

I didn't even realize where I was until I finally looked around. Crime Alley.

"Great. I've got every hero chasing me, I'm in Crime Alley, and I only have"... I checked the time 36 hours, " and I only have 36 hours left to find my parents. What else could go wrong Bathound"

" Robin quite talking to a dog and just come with us". I heard Artemis say as I turned around and saw her with Roy arrows ready to fire.

"I'm not going with you, I'm not talking to a dog and I only have 36 hours left to find my parents and with every hero on my case I'm losing hours"!

"Rob we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one do you choose"? Artemis said

"Hmm let me think about it". I threw smoke pellets and ran with Ace. I had to get out of Crime Alley since most of Gotham villains hideout here, and since I only have one arm things would not go well.

"Running away Robin". I stopped running and looked up at Chesires voice and wished I hadn't. I saw Harley Quinn, Joker, Two Face,Cheshire, Count Vertigo, Deathstroke, Klarion the Witch Boy, Poison Ivy, Psimon,Queen Bee, Ra's al Ghul, Riddler, Sportsmaster, Talia al Ghul, and Vandal Savage.

"Well if it isn't little Robin. How's the search for mommy and daddy going". Talia spoke with a smirk on her face.

I just growled got in a fighting stance.

"The clock is ticking Robin. I suggest you better start". Ra's said

"I will find them"! I shouted.

"I'm sure you will. Now where we're we". Ra,s said with a smirk.

"I don't think you were anywhere"! I turned around and looked up as I heard Roy's voice and saw everybody else.

"Looks like the whole family's here. How perfect". Chesire said

Everyone jumped down from there roof and stared at each other. I quickly did a one hand handspring and landed right next to Roy, while Bathound went with Batgirl who quickly disappeared down an alley with Ace probably taking him home.

"Before we start I have something to say to Robin" Talia said with a smirk.

I looked at her with a curios expression along with every hero, while the villains all had a smirk on their faces. That was not a good sign.

"I'll make a deal with you Robin. Join us and you'll see your parents again". Talia said with a serious expression.

My eyes widened along with everybody else. They wanted me to switch sides?!

"He's not switching sides"! My team shouted.

"I did believe that is Robin's choice"Ra's said

"What if I refuse"? I asked making the heroes eyes widen and the villains to smile a little.

" If you refuse mommy and daddy go bye bye right now". Talia said

My eyes were wide behind the mask. If I refuse Bruce and Selina will be gone forever. I can't let that happen but I couldn't leave my family. What should I do?

An- Hope you liked it :) See you soon. Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Switching sides and a plan

Robin's Pov

All eyes were on me waiting for my decision. I have to switch sides if I don't then I'll lose another set of parents and I can't go through that again.

"I'll get to see my parents right". I growled.

"Of course Robin. We would never lye to you after all you took out the entire league at age 10". Talia said

I took one last glance at my family, stepped forward and said " Talia I accept your offer. I will join you".

All the villains smiled while my family all had shocked expressions on there faces.

"Welcome Robin". Ra's said with a smirk on his face as he held out his hand for me too take.

I did a one hand handspring and landed right in front of Ra's and shook his hand.

I turned around and looked at my family who got out of there shock.

" Robin". Roy said in a sad voice.

" It's not Robin anymore Red Arrow. It's Renegade". I growled making the villains smile and my family to take a step back.

" If this is what it has to be then we'll take you down Renegade". Roy growled surprising everyone including me.

" Who's Renegade"? We all turned and saw Batgirl.

"Robin switched sides and now goes by Renegade. Wally growled

" WHAT"! Batgirl shouted as she looked at me.

" You can't switch sides! Your a hero Robin not a criminal! Your my best friend". Batgirl said

"Sorry Batgirl it's over". I said as I threw a bat a rang at her which she dodged.

The moment I threw the bat a rang I started the showdown between hero and criminal.

Batgirl and I ran down an alley and continued fighting.

" How could you"! I thought you said you'd never switch to the dark side"! Batgirl shouted

" Things change Batgirl. People change". I simply replied.

"Like I said a few moments ago your a hero Robin. Your my hero and I love you".

This caused me too stop. Barbra loved me? I felt the same way.

"I love you too". I replied surprising Batgirl who smiled.

Batgirl walked toward me and we kissed.

We pulled away a few seconds and locked hands.

"What about Zatanna"? Batgirl asked.

" Zatanna hasn't spoke to me since the hospital".

"Really"?

"Yeah, plus Zatanna and I made a good couple but I think Batgirl and Renegade make a better couple".

" We're kinda like Red Arrow and Chesire now huh"? Batgirl said in joking voice.

" Yeah I guess so".

"We heard that"! Roy and Jade shouted as they passed by fighting.

Batgirl and I looked at each other and laughed.

" Why did you switch sides Robin"?

" I switched sides so I could break Bruce and Selina out". I whispered

" Nice plan but next time let me know first".

How could I have let you know. I didn't even know Talia would offer me to see Bruce and Selina early.

What was the offer anyway?

I join them I get to see my parents and if I refused they'd take them away immediately.

Now I see why. I thought you actually switched.

Please you should know me better than that Batgirl.

Yeah I should. Seriously though next time you think of a plan like this let me know if you can.

"Alright I will. Sorry I knocked you out early".

"I'm sorry too. I should've said everything was your fault. I still have your stuff at my house"

"I gotta pick that up. How about tonight".

"That sounds great Renegade what time"?

" Midnight".

"All right then midnight it is".

Batgirl and I kissed again. Batgirl wrapped her arms around my neck while I grabbed her waist.

We stayed like this for a while until someone cleared there throat. Batgirl and I looked up and saw Zatanna.

" I was looking for Robin to break up with him but it seems you already knew we were over". Zatanna said.

Yeah Z look... I started but Zatanna cut me off

"Look Robin I knew you liked Batgirl from the moment you saw her in Star. Just because we're no longer together I hope we can still be friends"

"Of course Z. I'd like that".

"Good luck finding your parents Rob. See you around".

"Thanks Z. See you". With that said Zatanna took off to whatever villain was close.

" That went well". I said to Batgirl

"Yeah it did". Batgirl replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ra's and Artemis fighting. Ra's took a quick glance at me and Batgirl so I quickly swept Batgirl's feet from under her which caused Ra's to smile and look away.

"Sorry. Ra's al Ghul was watching us" I whispered to Batgirl.

" I kinda figured bird brain".

"Lets train". I said

" When you say train you mean get out of an alley, fight and impress the villains". Batgirl said.

" Yeah".

"Alright then lets go".

With that said Batgirl ran out of the alley and threw a bat a rang at me which I easily dodged as I came out of the alley.

It felt like the moment Batgirl and I ran out of the alley all eyes were on us.

I got out my bow staff and tried to hit Batgirl in the leg but she quickly dodged and brought out her own bow staff.

" Your gonna have to do better than that Renegade". Batgirl taunted as she tried to hit my injured side. I quickly did a two one hand handsprings and threw a bat a rang at Batgirl's shoulder. The bat a rang hit its target, ripped Batgirl's uniform on her right shoulder causing the bat a rang to graze her shoulder.

Batgirl grabbed her shoulder giving me an opportunity. I quickly grabbed a knock out gas and threw it at Batgirl who didn't dodge in time causing the knock out gas to hit it's target.

" Well done Renegade". I heard Deathstroke say as he came out if his hiding spot.

" Uhhh thanks I guess". I awkwardly said.

"You've got style kid. How'd you like to be my apprentice". Deathstroke asked.

"Really"?! I asked completely shocked.

Sure kid. I'll teach you things even Batman doesn't know.

"Sure I'd love to. I've been wanting to learn a new style".

" We start tomorrow at dawn. I look forward to seeing what Batman and Catwomen have taught you".

" How did you..? I asked but was cut off.

" I've been watching you for a while now Richard". Deathstroke whispered.

Deathstroke knew my name? What else did he know? This was not good at all!

" What else do you know about me". I calmly asked

" More than you'll ever know". With that said Deathstroke took off before I could ask anything else.

Out of nowhere Flash came out of an alley and ran right into me causing me to tumble along with Flash. We tumbled a few feet than stopped.

I quickly got up ignoring the pain in my body and saw Flash getting up.

Flash looked at me and spoke " Well kiddo I thought I'd never see the day you went to the other side".

"Like I told my girlfri.. I mean Batgirl things change. People change". I hoped Flash didn't notice my slip up.

" Did you say Batgirl was your girlfriend"?

He noticed. Great. Just great.

" Well.. I.. Umm.. No". I stuttered

" Wait a second you and Batgirl came out of an alley together and you both held back. So that means you and Batgirl got together in an alley! Flash shouted the last part.

" Flash keep your voice down". I whispered.

Why should I listen to you. You switched sides.

Flash listen to me. I only switched sides so I could rescue Bruce and Selina. Please Flash you have to trust me. I would never lye to you please believe me. I whispered

Flash looked at me for a moment and said " I believe you kiddo. Did you want me to tell the others"?

I smiled at Flash and nodded.

Flash was about to take off before I grabbed his suit. Flash looked at me with confusion.

I gave Flash a quick hug and said " Thank you for everything Flash".

Flash returned the hug and said " Anytime kiddo. I'll tell the others later good luck". With that Flash took off to wherever we wanted.

An arrow whizzed past me before I could even blink. It was Roy's.

" So your not a traitor"? Roy asked

" You heard"?

" Of course I did. I listen to everyone's conversations".

" Then you know the plan".

" Yup. I'll tell everybody later but for now it's training time".

Roy launched an arrow at me which I easily dodged. I got my escrima sticks out and got ready for an opening.

Roy got out another arrow and got ready to shoot it. That moment I saw my chance. Roy shot the arrow I quickly wrapped the arrow with the escrima sticks and threw it back at Roy.

Unfortunately Roy didn't move in time causing the arrow to go into Roy's right shoulder. Roy screamed in pain making everyone stop.

Everyone looked at me then Roy . "Red Arrow"! Every hero shouted. Roy was losing so much blood he collapsed on his knees.

I wanted so badly to help Roy but I knew if I did my cover would be blown.

Roy pulled out the arrow just as Green Arrow, Black Canary and Artemis were by his side while everyone else was on top off building around them.

Talia came over and stood next to me with a smile on her face and whispered " Well done Dick. Your mother will be proud when she hears about this. While your father will be disappointed and shocked".

" Robin you little traitor"! Artemis shouted as she shot an arrow in front of my face.

I grabbed the arrow as it was a couple inches away from my face and snapped it in half surprising everyone including myself.

" Better get Red to a hospital. Wouldn't want to lose another hero now would we". I said with a smirk.

" You'll regret this Renegade"! Kid Flash shouted as he grabbed Roy and ran probably to the mountain while Zatanna transported everybody else.

" Well done Renegade. Your parents will love to hear this". Ra's said

" It was honor sir". I said with a smirk hoping everyone would believe me.

"Excellent you'll be doing it and I must admit you have great skills even with a broken arm". Ra's said

" We must go now. Renegade you shall come with me and my father". Talia said.

" Yes we must go and Renegade you will be the one to tell your parents about Red Arrow".

" Yes sir". I replied.

Talia, Ra's and I got into the helicopter that was a couple blocks away and headed toward the hideout.


	16. Chapter 13

Young Justice the rise of Nightwing

Chapter 13- Reunited, No rescue plan and Jump city

Robin's Pov

The helicopter landed on a roof at the border of Gotham and Bludhaven.

" The warehouse is just down that alley. It's the last one on your left. Talia said as she pointed straight ahead to a dark alley.

" Here's the key to the door. I'll give you half an hour. Don't try anything got it". Talia growled the last part.

" Gotcha". I grabbed the key, did a couple flips off the roof and walked down the alley where the warehouse was and observed it.

The door was made of steel and had a steel lock. It had a couple windows that were boarded but had a little opening.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door and closed it.

"Mom? Tată?" I called since I didn't see Bruce or Selina.

" Dick"? I heard Selina say.

" Yeah mom".

Selina and Bruce came out of the darker side of the room,ran up to me, and hugged me. Selina limped a little cause her leg.

" Thank god your alright kitten". Selina said as tears streamed down her face.

" Me? I thought I lost you guys". I said as tears also streamed down my face.

" How did you find us"? Bruce asked as he and Selina pulled away.

" I joined them". That's all I said and they understood.

" You joined them so you could see us!? Selina and Bruce half shouted.

" At first I only had 48 hours to find you since I saw Talia on the roof of Star city hospital, Batgirl and I left together to find you guys even though everyone who was at the hospital said not too.

" Wait what about 48 hours"? Selina asked

No one knew you were gone till Black Canary looked outside and didn't see you. I ran outside the moment I didn't see you and saw Talia on the roof of the hospital. Talia then told me I only had 48 hours to find you. If I didn't find you in 48 hours she and Ra's would take you away.

" That explains the 48 hours but what about you and Batgirl"? Bruce asked.

" Everyone who was at the hospital wanted to help me look for you, I said I have to do it myself, Roy said I'd get myself killed if I went by myself, Batgirl said she'd go with me, Barry said no, We left anyway and headed toward the batmobile, took out Flash and Kid Flash on the way, left to the manor and got my spare Robin suit and left by foot.

" You went against everyone just to find us"? Selina and Bruce asked at the same time.

" Well duh. I wasn't about to lose another set of parents".

" Alright but how did you find us"? Selina asked.

" I'm not there yet". I said

" Anyway everyone who was at the hospital then tried to stop Batgirl and I, we took out Superman and Superboy with kryptonite, then took out Artemis and Black Canary with knock out gas, took out Red Arrow and Green Arrow the same way".

" You and Batgirl took out Kid Flash, Flash, Artemis, Black Canary, Red Arrow and Green Arrow"! Selina shouted surprised

" Yeah it was easy". I said

" What did you and Batgirl do after that"? Bruce asked

" Batgirl and I then headed toward Wayne Enterprises so we could get a good view of where everyone was and hoped to see a clue on where you two were, Batgirl and I had a fight on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises, Batgirl said everything was my fault, I got mad, knocked her out with knock out gas and left toward the manor to go get Bathound".

" You knocked out Batgirl on the roof of Wayne Enterprises"? Selina asked

" Yeah she said everything was my fault so I knocked her out".

" Why did you go and get Ace"? Bruce asked

" I went and got Ace so he could sniff out your scent but things didn't go as planned".

" How did things go wrong"? Selina asked.

" Kid Flash, Flash, Artemis, Black Canary, Superman, Superboy,

Red and Green Arrow, Miss Martian and Manhunter Zatanna, Wonder Women, both Green Lanterns, Superman, Hawkman, Hawkwomen, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Red Tornado and even Batgirl showed up out of nowhere, Batgirl started shouting at me and was scaring Ace, I quickly disappeared down an alley, ended up in Crime Alley.

" You planned to take out everyone by yourself while your injured"! Selina and Bruce shouted

"I've done it before". I casually said

" That was 5 years ago". Bruce said

" And I just kinda almost did it again".

" How did you find us here if you went down Crime Alley"? Selina said

" I went down Crime Alley, ran into Harley Quinn, Joker, Two Face,Cheshire, Count Vertigo, Deathstroke, Klarion the Witch Boy, Poison Ivy, Psimon,Queen Bee, Ra's al Ghul, Riddler, Sportsmaster, Talia al Ghul, and Vandal Savage.

" Joker and Two broke out"!? Bruce half shouted

" Yeah but I didn't fight them".

" Who did you fight"? Selina asked curiously.

" Batgirl and Red Arrow".

" How did you end up fighting Batgirl"?

" I'm almost there".

"Every hero who I told you early about a few moments ago was there, Batgirl took Ace home, Talia offered me to join them to see you, I changed my name to Renegade so everyone would believe I actually switched, Batgirl and I started the fight, Batgirl and I got together in an alley, Zatanna and I broke up after she saw me and Batgirl kissed.

" You and Batgirl kissed"! Selina and Bruce shouted.

" Yeah we got together in an alley".

" Awww my little kitten is all grown up". Selina said

I rolled my eyes, " Mom it's no big deal. Batgirl isn't my first". I said

" True but she's your type and you two were meant for each other" Selina said

" Mom".

"What I'm just saying. Even your father said you and Batgirl would get together sometime"

" Dad said that"!? I half shouted

"I did not". Bruce said

"Yes you did" Selina said

" Did not".

" Did too"

" Didn't"

" Did"

" No I didn't Selina"!

"Yes you did Bruce. Which means you also owe me 20 dollars".

"You guys bet on me and Batgirl".

Yeah and I won. Pay up Bruce".

"I never said that so I don't have to pay you, you pay me".

"Dad just pay mom we know she's gonna win anyway"

" You turned my son against me" Bruce said

" I didn't do anything your his father. You've raised him for past 6 years not me and he's our son now".

"What makes you think I have money on me right now anyway "? Bruce said

"Please Bruce we all you never go anywhere without money" Selina said

Bruce sighed knowing he had lost and took out his wallet and gave Selina 20 dollars.

" I can't you believe you bet on my relationship".

" Believe it kitten"

"Is there anything about me you bet on"?

" You'll have to find that out yourself" Bruce said with a smirk.

" Anyway Batgirl an I made-out in an alley, we ran out of the alley and trained, We fought for about maybe 5 minutes, I knocked her out, Deathstroke said I had style and asked me if I wanted to be his apprentice, I said yes, Deathstroke said he'd teach me things even Batman and Catwomen didn't know, we start training at dawn and he knew my name.

" He knows who you are? How"? Bruce asked

" I don't know. He said he been watching for a while and we'd starting training at dawn".

" Did he mention us"? Selina asked in a worried tone

" All he said was that he could teach me things not even Batman or Catwomen know or could teach me".

" Deathstroke may know who we are if he knows your real name". Bruce said lost in thought.

" Maybe after I accepted Deathstroke's offer, Flash ran into me, I told him the plan and the reason I switched was just so I could rescue you, Flash believed me and said he'd tell everybody later".

" So Flash knows. Is he only one"? Selina asked

" Batgirl knows and so does Roy. I told Batgirl in the alley and Roy heard me tell Flash

" Alright. How did you fight Roy? Bruce asked.

" Right so after Flash left, Roy shot an arrow in front of me, he told me he heard the plan and said he'd tell everybody later, we then started training, I got my escrima sticks, Roy shot an arrow at me, I grabbed the arrow with my escrima sticks and threw it back at Roy and went into his right shoulder".

" You shot Roy with his own arrow"! Selina and Bruce shouted at the same time.

" It's not like I meant to".

" Roy screamed in pain from the arrow and caused everyone to stop there fight, fell on his knees and pulled the arrow out himself, Talia told me that my mother would be proud and that my father would be shocked and disappointed, Artemis called me a traitor and shot a arrow at my face, I caught the arrow a couple inches from my face surprising myself and snapped in half".

" Was Roy okay"? Bruce asked

" He collapsed because of blood loss". I said in a sad voice.

" Do you know where they took him"? Selina asked.

" Probably to the mountain".

" Did you say Talia said your mother would be proud and your father would be disappointed and shocked"? Selina asked confused.

" Yeah".

" Why"? Bruce asked

" Probably cause I switched and took out Roy with his own arrow".

" How did you get here"? Selina asked

" Helicopter".

" How much time did Talia give you with us"? Bruce asked

" Half an hour and that was".. I paused and thought about it. It was 1 pm when the helicopter landed. I checked the time on my watch 1:20.

" I have 10 minutes left with you. That should give me enough time to tell you the plan".

" Dick you don't have to break us out". Bruce said

" Don't you wanna see me and everybody else again"!? I half shouted

" Dick of course we do but we can't risk it. We have to wait". Selina said

" I came here to tell you the plan to break you out of here but it looks like you like it here". I growled

" Kitten" Selina said

" I only switched so I could see you and break you out but it seems your fine in a warehouse at the border of Gotham and Bludhaven so I'll leave you to break yourselves out".

" Dick".. Bruce said but I cut him off.

" Maybe I will actually switch. It seems I'm a good criminal so I'll just stay a criminal". I growled

" Dick no! Your a hero not a criminal! Your place is with the heroes not the other side"! Bruce shouted.

" I'm not doing it for you or anybody else. I'm doing this for me".

I grabbed the spare watch from my utility belt and handed it to Selina.

" Call anybody when you want out of here. Just not me". I growled and walked out the door.

I locked the door and ran down the alley back to where the helicopter was.

I bumped into Talia and we both fell to the floor. For some reason the moment I hit the floor tears formed in my eyes.

" Dick"? Talia asked in a voice I had never heard her use before. It was caring, concerned and comforting.

" I'm fine". I said as I stood up. I shot my grappling hook on the roof the helicopter was on and saw Ra's waiting.

Talia climbed up the ladder that I hadn't noticed and stood next to me.

" Are we all set". Ra's asked.

" Yes father we are ready". Talia said as all three of us got in the helicopter.

"Where are we going"? I asked

" We're taking you to Deathstroke to get your Renegade uniform". Talia said.

" Then we'll drop you off at Gotham and you can make yourself known". Talia continued.

" How do I make myself known"? I asked a little confused.

" Same way you added Robin to Batman".

" We're here". Ra's said

The helicopter didnt land it just stayed in the air. I remembered Talia said they would drop me off so she probably meant they would actually drop me off.

I opened the door and just flipped out of the helicopter.

I did three flips before I was near the ground. I uncurled from a ball and stretched my good arm out. I hit the ground with my hand and heard a popping sound, ignored it and did a front handspring and landed right in front of Deathstroke who's eyes were wide.

I looked at up at Talia and Ra's and saw there eyes were also wide.

I noticed the popping sound was that my wrist was dislocated since it was at a weird angle. I popped my wrist back into place with ease and looked at Deathstroke who looked lost in thought.

" Hello. Deathstroke sir". I said as I waved my hand in front of his face which didn't work.

I shrugged my shoulders and swept his feet out from under him. Deathstroke got out of his trance, quickly got up and tried to kick me in the ribs, I dodged and somehow managed to kick Deathstroke in the gut and knock him on the floor.

" Is this my training"? I asked.

" You've got style kid. I've never seen someone jump out of a helicopter and do what you did especially with one arm". Deathstroke said as he got off the floor.

" Uhhh thanks I guess". I said awkwardly.

" I'm impressed. It will be an honor training you".

" Do you have my uniform". I said in a voice kinda like Batman's.

" Straight to the point just like your father and yes I do have your uniform, follow me if you can".

I didn't know what Deathstroke meant until he took off.

I quickly caught up with Deathstroke, who had a smirk on his face.

" Your fast kid. Lets see how fast you truly are". Deathstroke said as he went faster.

I went faster and tried to catch up with Deathstroke since he was faster then I was.

Deathstroke and I had been running for a while and I was starting to lose my breath.

Deathstroke suddenly stopped which caused me to bump into him and fall on the floor.

I stood up and looked around and realized I wasn't in Gotham, Star, Metropolis, or even Bludhaven. I was in Jump City.

An- Next chapter is going to be from Roy's Pov. See you next time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Finding Robin and possibly losing Robin

Roy's Pov

Ollie and I had been looking for Dick and Batgirl along with every hero since they both left the hospital.

Everyone was worried Dick would do something he would regret later so everyone was on the run looking for him.

Both mine and Ollie's watches buzzed, we answered at the same time and saw Superman with Artemis and Black Canary on the floor unconscious with Wonder Women and Superboy trying to wake them up.

"Red Arrow, Green Arrow have you found Robin and Batgirl". Superman asked

" No not yet. Why are Artemis and Black Canary on the floor unconscious"? I asked a little worried.

" Robin and Batgirl used knock out gas on them and pushed there emergency signals on". Superman said

" Who else have Robin and Batgirl taken down"? Ollie asked

" They first took out Flash and Kid Flash then Superboy and me and now Artemis and Black Canary".

" Do you think they'll take out everyone if they both get the chance"? Ollie asked

" If they get the chance yes which is why you must stop them". With that said Superman hung up.

Ollie and I looked at each other and continued looking for Robin and Batgirl.

We looked for about five minutes more until we heard Robin and Batgirl.

Ollie and I stayed quiet and listened to Robin and Batgirl talk.

"As long as we don't run into them all at once then we should be okay".

Who do you think we'll run into next? Batgirl asked.

"I'm thinking it'll be Red and Green Arrow". I said making both Robin and Batgirl to look up at me and Ollie.

"Robin what do we do". Batgirl asked

Run! Robin shouted as he threw down smoke bombs making Ollie and I cough and lose them.

We could hear there footsteps and ran after them and once again heard Robin and Batgirl talking while running.

"To the manor". I heard Dick say. Why would they go to the manor? I thought to myself.

Why? Batgirl asked a little confused.

You'll see when we get there! Robin shouted as he and Batgirl shot there grappling hooks.

Ollie and I did the same after they did and landed on the same roof.

Your not going anywhere Robin! Neither are you Batgirl! I shouted as Ollie and I landed.

"Here we go again". Dick said to Batgirl.

"Robin we can't let you do this". I said hoping Dick would listen to me.

"Well I'm doing it anyway and like I told everybody else so far nothing will stop me from saving my parents."

Robin growled sounding a lot like Batman and that scared me.

"What if you get killed Robin! Nobody would ever be the same if you were killed! Batman would go rouge! Your the only person that can keep away from crossing the line! Not Batgirl, not Catwomen, not even the league could keep him from crossing the line! Only you Robin. Your his son, your his everything. Your the light to his dark". I said hoping once again Dick would change his mind. What I said was true if Dick gets killed Bruce would cross the line.

"I'm going Roy. No matter how much it may hurt you or anybody else I have to save my parents. I didn't the first time and I'm not about to do the same thing twice. I'm not about to have my heart broken a second time".

Robin said with a sad and confident voice.

"Robin, Roy's right. Think about what would happen to Bruce. He'd be heart broken if you got killed, he'd never forgive himself, he'd blame himself". Green Arrow said trying to convince Dick.

"I'm sorry Red Arrow, Green Arrow. I have to with or without your permission". As soon as those words left Dicks mouth he threw some kind of gas and left. I realized it was knock out gas but it was too late everything went black in a matter of seconds.

20 minutes later

I didn't know how long I was out but I'm guessing it wasn't that long.

I groaned as I was starting to wake up after being knocked out. I opened my eyes and saw Artemis with a worried expression. I also saw a needle sticking out of my arm.

" Artemis why is there a needle sticking out of my arm". I asked

" Well I had to give you the antidote to wake you after the knock out gas". Artemis replied

" Where did you get the antidote"?

" Superman. He always carries it just in case".

" Any news on Robin"? I asked changing the subject.

" Actually yes. He took out Batgirl". Artemis said in a serious voice.

" He took out Batgirl"!? I shouted as I stood up.

" Yeah I thought the same thing. She was found on top of Wayne Enterprises unconscious about 10 minutes after you". Artemis said as she also stood up.

All four of our watches suddenly buzzed, we all answered and saw Superman.

" We've found Robin sending coordinates now". Superman said and sent us the coordinates.

The coordinates showed Robin going through alleys close to Crime Alley.

"Why would Robin go to Crime Alley"? I said out loud causing Artemis, Green Arrow and Black Canary to look at me.

" Doesn't Robin's mom live in Crime Alley"? Artemis asked as she walked toward me.

" Yeah but she was taken along with Batman. So why would he could to Crime Alley"?

" Maybe for clues".

" What clues though. Rob knows who took his parents so why would he look for clues"?

" A lead Roy. He's looking for something that will lead him to Batman and Catwomen".

" Your probably right. We better get going before he runs into any trouble".

" Yeah let's go". Artemis said ready to take off.

" Hello. Roy, Artemis are you forgetting about your parents". Black Canary said with her arms crossed.

" Of course not. Your our parents how could we forget". Artemis said.

" You forgot we were here didn't you".

Green Arrow said

Artemis and I looked at each other then back to Black Canary and Green Arrow. " Yeah we forgot". Artemis and I said at the same time.

" We kinda figured that out and you two are right we should get going together". Black Canary said.

We all took off heading toward Robin.

A few minutes later we ran into Batgirl who looked kinda mad.

" Hey Batgirl". Artemis and I said at the same time.

" Hey Red, Artemis. Are you guys going where Robin is"? Batgirl asked.

" Yeah. Are you". Artemis asked

" Of course. That little bird brain used knock out gas on me".

" Well what did you say"? I asked as we jumped onto another roof.

" We got into an argument on Wayne Enterprises and I kinda said everything was Robin's fault".

" You said that to Robin"! Artemis and I shouted at the same time again.

" Yeah but I regretted it the moment I said it".

" Why were you and Robin going to the manor"? I asked remembering the conversation earlier.

" Robin said he had to go and get something". Batgirl said

" Do you know what he was getting"? Artemis asked

" No but looks like we're about to find out". Batgirl said as she flipped off the roof and landed right next to Superman and everyone else.

Artemis, Black Canary, Green Arrow and I followed Batgirl as she flipped off the roof.

" Now that were all here Robin should be here in a few minutes since the coordinates show Robin a couple alleys away". Superman said

We waited a few minutes and just like Superman said Robin came on the rooftops with Bathound below.

Robin saw us and jumped down and landed next to Bathound.

Ummm so whats new"? Robin said a little weird.

What's new?! Your seriously asking that! Batgirl shouted

I noticed Bathound and Robin took a step back. Why would they take a step back?

Why the hell do you have Bathound! Batgirl shouted again.

Once again I realized Bathound took a step back. It took me a moment but I realized it was because Batgirl was shouting.

"I told you I was going to the manor to get something". Robin said in casual voice.

Bathound is not something he's a someone! Batgirl kept shouting at Robin.

I looked at Dick and saw he was deep in thought. Dick must have a lot on his mind especially finding Bruce and Selina.

Robin answer me! Answer us! Batgirl shouted again.

Robin still didn't answer Batgirl maybe he didn't want to answer anyone plus Robin did look kinda out of it.

"Robin". Everyone said at once.

The moment we all said Robin at the same time Robin lost it.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't take the pressure! I'm so broken! I don't even know what I'm doing anymore! I want them back! I don't care what it takes I want them back"! I need them back"! Robin shouted as he fell to the floor on his knees.

Bathound went up to Dick and started licking his face and whining.

"Thanks Ace" Robin said as he stood up and quickly disappeared before anyone could say anything to him.

"Split up and find Robin!" . Superman shouted

As those words left Superman's mouth we all scattered around the area and started searching for Robin once again.

Me and Artemis were together looking for Robin once again.

It didn't long to find Robin since he was talking loud and to a dog.

"Great. I've got every hero chasing me, I'm in Crime Alley, and I only have"... I saw Robin check his watch maybe for time I didn't know " and I only have 36 hours left to find my parents. What else could go wrong Bathound"

" Robin quite talking to a dog and just come with us". Artemis said making Robin turn around and see us. I grabbed some arrows ready to fire them if I needed to.

"I'm not going with you, I'm not talking to a dog and I only have 36 hours left to find my parents and with every hero on my case I'm losing hours"!

"Rob we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one do you choose"? Artemis said

"Hmm let me think about it". Robin said and quickly threw down smoke bombs.

" Great (cough) we (cough) lost him again" ( cough). Artemis said in between coughs.

" We gotta find him and fast. It's not safe in Crime Alley no matter what type of day it is". I said

" How would you know"?

" I met Dick two years after he became Robin. He told me when it was his first year of Robin he ended up in Crime Alley trying to find Batman and Robin was beaten almost killed. Also I've seen his injures from Crime Alley and he said its always dangerous here".

" Robin told you that". Artemis said her eyes watery for the story.

" Yeah he did even though it brought tears to his eyes he still told the story".

" Where do you think he is now"?

" I don't know but we better find him fast".

We both took off ad a couple minutes later and heard Robin shout at somebody.

I will find them"! Robin shouted at whoever l.

"I'm sure you will. Now where we're we". I heard Ra's al Ghul speak. My heart skipped a beat at Ra's voice. He could take down Robin in a second. I looked up and saw half the criminals.

"I don't think you were anywhere"! I shouted just as everyone arrived. Robin looked at us and had a lost expression on his face.

Looks like the whole family's here. How perfect". Chesire said.

Great my girlfriends here. Just perfect.

We jumped down from our roof and the criminals did the same and stared at each other. Robin did a one hand handspring and landed right next to me, while Bathound went with Batgirl who quickly disappeared down an alley with Bathound probably taking him home.

"Before we start I have something to say to Robin" Talia said with a smirk.

I took a quick glance at Dick and saw he had a curious expression on his face. Also everyone had the same expression including me.

"I'll make a deal with you Robin. Join us and you'll see your parents again". Talia said with a serious expression.

My eyes widened along with everybody else. They wanted Robin to switch sides!? Robin wouldn't he couldn't

"He's not switching sides"! The team shouted.

"I did believe that is Robin's choice"Ra's said

"What if I refuse"? Robin asked with curiosity all our eyes widened while the criminals smirked that was not a good sign or what we expected Robin say.

" If you refuse mommy and daddy go bye bye right now". Talia said

My heart was racing and I was pretty sure so was everyone else's. If Dick didnt switch then he'll lose another set of parents and we all knew he couldn't go through that again so what would Dick decide?


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Losing Robin and pain

Roy's Pov

We all stared at Robin waiting for a decision and hoped it would be the right one.

"I'll get to see my parents right". Robin growled.

"Of course Robin. We would never lye to you after all you took out the entire league at age 10". Talia said.

How could Talia know so much about Dick?

Robin took one step forward and said " Talia I accept your offer. I will join you".

All the villains smiled while we all had shocked expressions. How could Robin switch? We're his family.

"Welcome Robin". Ra's said with a smirk on his face as he held out his hand for Robin to take

Robin did a one hand handspring and landed right in front of Ra's and shook his hand.

Robin turned around and looked at all of us as we got out of our shock.

" Robin". I said in a sad voice.

" It's not Robin anymore Red Arrow. It's Renegade". Robin growled making the villains smile and all of us to take a step back.

" If this is what it has to be then we'll take you down Renegade". I growled surprising everyone including myself and Robin.

" Who's Renegade"? We all turned and saw Batgirl.

"Robin switched sides and now goes by Renegade. Wally growled

" WHAT"! Batgirl shouted as she looked at Robin more mad then she did a few minutes ago

" You can't switch sides! Your a hero Robin not a criminal! Your my best friend". Batgirl said

"Sorry Batgirl it's over". Robin said as he threw a bat a rang at Batgirl which she dodged.

That moment Robin threw the bat a rang the fight started.

Chesire immediately came after me with her Sais. I dodged quickly and shot an arrow which she dodged and ran through an alley.

I ran after Chesire as she ran through another alley. I threw an arrow at Chesire and flipped out of the way.

Chesire and I pasted by an alley and saw Batgirl and Robin and heard Batgirl say " We're kinda like Red Arrow and Chesire now huh".

" Yeah I guess so".

"We heard that"! Jade and I shouted at the same time.

We ran and heard Bargirl and Robin laughing.

" Well Red looks like its time for me to end this". Chesire said

" I don't think so Chesire. I'm ending this".

"See you" Before I could do anything Chesire threw down a smoke bomb in front of me and quickly left.

" Damn it". I said under my breath as I shot a grappling hook arrow on a roof.

I jumped from roof to roof and stopped as I saw Flash slam right into Robin and tumble a few feet.

I looked at Dick to see if he would stay on the floor or if he would stay down on the ground. Robin got up the same time Flash did

Flash looked at Robin and spoke " Well kiddo I thought I'd never see the day you went to the other side".

I don't think anybody thought Robin would switch. I thought to myself

"Like I told my girlfri.. I mean Batgirl things change. People change.

I noticed Robins slip up. He called Batgirl his girlfriend which he probably didnt want anyone to know yet.

" Did you say Batgirl was your girlfriend"?

Flash noticed and by the look on Robin's face that was not a good thing since Flash and Kid Flash can't keep a secret for very long.

" Well.. I.. Umm.. No". Robin stuttered which was a rare thing.

" Wait a second you and Batgirl came out of an alley together and you both held back. So that means you and Batgirl got together in an alley! Flash shouted the last part of course.

It was only a moment of time before Batgirl and Robin got together. There was even a rumor that Batman and Catwomen betted on Robin and Batgirl.

I couldn't hear what Robin said since he probably whispered so I tried to read his lips. I failed at that.

Why should I listen to you. You switched sides. Flash said.

I assumed Robin wanted Flash to listen to him which would be very difficult since Robin switched.

Flash listen to me. I only switched sides so I could rescue Bruce and Selina. Please Flash you have to trust me. I would never lye to you please believe me".

Once again I had no clue what Robin said.

Flash looked at Robin for a few moment and spoke " I believe you kiddo. Did you want me to tell the others"?

What was Flash going to tell everybody? What was Robin's plan? I wondered

I saw Robin smile then nod agreeing with Flash

I saw Flash was about to take off before Robin grabbed his suit. I was confused and by the look on Flash's face he was too.

I saw Robin give Flash a hug which was rare for Robin

Flash returned the hug and said " Anytime kiddo. I'll tell the others later good luck". With that Flash took off.

I decided it was time for Robin to know I was here so I shot an arrow and made sure it went right in front of Robin.

" So your not a traitor"? I asked

" You heard"? Robin replied

" Of course I did. I listen to everyone's conversations".

" Then you know the plan".

" Yup. I'll tell everybody later but for now it's training time". I said.

I launched an arrow at Dick which he easily dodged. Robin got out his escrima sticks out and had a determined look on his face.

I got out another arrow and got ready to shoot it. I shot the arrow and Robin quickly wrapped the arrow with the escrima sticks and threw it back at me.

I was so shocked I didn't have time to move out of the way and allowed the arrow to go straight into my right shoulder. I screamed in pain. This had to be the worse injury I'd ever had.

I didn't hear anybody fighting anymore which meant everyone stopped because I screamed.

"Red Arrow"! I heard everyone shout at me. I was losing so much blood I collapsed on my knees. Everything was getting kinda blurry.

I pulled out the arrow just as Green Arrow, Black Canary and Artemis were by me side. I didn't know where everyone else was but they were probably around.

" Roy are you alright"? Green Arrow asked in a concerned and worried voice.

" I just got shot by my own arrow by my little brother and I'm about to pass out from blood loss so no I'm not alright". I half growled.

Artemis stood up and shouted " Robin you little traitor"! I looked up the moment she shouted. She shot an arrow a couple inches from Robin's face which he caught and broke it in half.

" Better get Red to a hospital. Wouldn't want to lose another hero now would we". Robin said with a smirk on his face.

" You'll regret this Renegade"! Kid Flash shouted as he grabbed me and ran probably to the mountain.

My vision blurred completely and I could barely hear. I barely heard the zeta tubes as it announced our arrival along with everyone else's.

Kid Flash and Flash raced down the hall to the med bed and set me down on a bed while they quickly got all the medical equipment and monitors.

My eyes were about to close until Flash said " Keep your eyes open Roy. Just hold in there a little longer.

"I'll try". Dinah, Artemis and Clark came in the moment those words left my mouth.

Dinah and Clark helped Flash and Kid Flash while Artemis was by my side.

" Looks like the sibling roles have switched huh". Artemis said awkwardly.

" Yeah I guess so. It's nice having a sister". I said with a smile.

" It's nice to know you'd try to kill somebody with an arrow for me". I said with a smirk.

Artemis's eyes widened. She didn't know I saw her shoot the arrow and Robin.

" I...I.. don't know what your talking about". Artemis stuttered.

" Sure".

" I really don't".

I looked at the door and said to Artemis " Artemis, Robin's at the door".

In less than a second Artemis had an arrow in her bow and shot it at the wall. The arrow exploded just as Ollie walked by and fell on the floor. Everyone looked at me then Artemis and went back to whatever they were doing. Artemis's eyes widened once she realized I was tricking her.

Artemis walked over to Ollie and helped him up and said " Sorry dad".

Artemis's, Ollie's, an my eyes widened. Artemis never ever called Ollie dad. Nobody even knew if she thought of Ollie that way till now.

" I... Ummm... I meant it. I meant what I just said. You may not be my father by blood just like Dinah and Roy but your the closest thing I've ever had to a real family. My mothers still around so I think of Dinah as my second mother and Roy as my brother. I can call you Ollie again instead of dad if you want me too. Artemis said.

" Artemis you can call me whatever you want. I think of you as my daughter, Roy as my son and Dinah my soon to be wife. Ollie said

" Roy stay awake"! Black Canary shouted at me.

" I can't. I just can't mom". I said as my eyes were about to shut.

" Roy Harper don't you dare close your eyes until I put a needle in your arm!

" Well hurry up then"!

Dinah put the needle in my arm and a few seconds later everything went black.


End file.
